Vida de Piratas El Tesoro de Francis Drake
by Akarui-Wakai
Summary: .'Odio a los Piratas'.'Tu eres uno de ellos'. Indudablemente sus vidas serian entrelazadas y nadie podria detenerlo. UA.OCC. SasuSaku
1. Prologo

**Summary:** [Universo Alterno. Carácter levemente modificado Sasuke es el capitán de un barco pirata y Sakura una doncella que fue hallada a orillas de la playa por los tripulantes del "Sharingan".

**Parejas**: SasuSaku hasta el momento.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naurto ni ninguno de los personajes relacionados en este fic me pertenecen. Son obra y gracia de un genioMasashi Kishimoto.

**Signos**: _Cursiva Pensamientos._

_- Cambio de escena._

**

* * *

**

Vida de Piratas. "El Tesoro de Francis Drake" 

Por Akarui-Wakai

**Prologo**

La vida en alta mar no es fácil, se come poco, se duerme menos y se madruga todos los días. Nada es fácil, sobre todo para un pirata, que esta constantemente siendo perseguido por la guardia marítima del rey para que no te acerques ni a sus barcos, tierras ni mujeres.

Desde que tengo uso de razón que he vivo en el mar, mi padre fue un gran pirata, mi hermano lo es y yo sigo la tradición.

Aunque madrugues y trabajes, esto tiene sus cosas buenas. Siempre ahí grandes riquezas, fiestas, ron y mujeres que están dispuestas a satisfacerte cuando lo pides. No le debes nada a nadie ni sigues las órdenes de nadie. Te riges bajo tus propios mandatos. Aunque ahí veces en las que te tienes que poner firme y matar a mas de algún aldeano que se interpone en tu camino.

Sasuke Uchiha es el capitán del "Sharingan" con tan solo 22 años y ya comanda un barco, con una esplendida tripulación, la cual tiene fama de sanguinaria y fría.

Ahora nos acercamos a Konoha, en donde recientemente nació la segunda hija del Rey, pobre tipo, solo hijas mujeres que no sabrán como llevar el reino.

XxXxXxXxXxX

En los palacios de Konoha, se llevaba a cabo una gran fiesta, en honor al nacimiento de Isabella, la segunda hija del Rey, una bebe de ojos azules y rizado cabello castaño. Todo era alegría desbordante, música por doquier, doncellas y caballeros bailando entre ellos y disfrutando de los deliciosos manjares y licores que ofrecían.

La primera Hija del Rey Augusto, es Sakura, una chica de 18 años, cabello de un extraño pero exótico color rosa y ojos jade que irradian juventud e inocencia. Vestía un elegante y ceñido vestido verde pálido que acentuaba sus curvas. De un carácter aguerrido, decidido y fuerte cuando la pasaban a llevar o le faltaban el respeto pero la mayor parte del tiempo era una chica dulce, tierna y calida.

Sakura se encontraba en una esquina del salón, contemplando toda la alegría que rebosaba la gente, algo que simplemente la asqueaba, no lograba comprender, porque la gente se contentaba con el nacimiento de una bebe que ni siquiera pertenecía a sus familias.

No aguanto un minuto mas y salio del palacio y se dirigió a la playa en donde diviso a lo lejos un barco que se acercaba a las orillas. No logro ver la bandera, pero si lo hubiera echo, no hubiera dudado en correr y dar aviso a los guardias. Sin preocuparse por el acercamiento de dicho navío, prosiguió a hacer lo que cada noche hacia, que era bañarse en las calidas y cristalinas aguas, en la que la luna se reflejaba hermosa, enrome y el cielo estaba abarrotado en estrellas, sin rastro de nueves.

Se saco con sumo cuidado sus zapatos, se arremango el vestido, sujetándolo con sus manos y se adentro en el mar.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Desde el barco, 4 tripulantes descendían un bote que los llevaría a la orilla para tantear el terreno. Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji y Kiba, fieles amigos de Sasuke y leales oficiales. Traían ropajes holgados y botas negras, pañoletas en sus cabezas y espadas en sus cinturas.

El capitán del barco terminaba de darle instrucciones, cuando estos se adentraron al bote, que yacía en el tranquilo mar, y comenzaban a remar hacia la orilla.

Sasuke veía desde la cubierta el transcurso de la misión, era simple, tantear el terreno, asegurarse que no habían guardias merodeando por ahí, de haberlos, eliminarlos de inmediato, y hacerles señas para que el resto de la tripulación encomendada, se acercara a la orilla.

Los 4 asignados, al llegar a la orilla y amarrar el bote a un soporte, tantearon el lugar, divisando a lo lejos una silueta que salía del agua y se recostaba en la arena. Se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron con complicidad al reconocer dicha silueta como la de una mujer. Se acercaron con cautela para no asustarla y evitar que huyera. Al ir acortando la distancia, pudieron ver que se trataba de una joven, de cabello rosa y ropas dignas de una doncella.

-"Pero que tenemos aquí".- dijo Kiba.

Sakura al momento se sobresalto y miro hacia donde provenía la voz, pego un pequeño salto y se puso de pie, al reconocer a esos tipos como piratas.

-"Es peligroso que andes por aquí de noche y sola". – dijo un chico rubio, Naruto, quien jugaba dando vueltas una pequeña escopeta.

La pelirosada los miraba asustada y nerviosa, no sabia si correr, gritar o suplicar por su vida. Opto por la ultima, sabiendo de ante mano que ante las dos primeras opciones, era probable que le dispararan.

Se arrodillo ante la mirada incrédula de los 4 y junto sus manos sobre su cabeza. –"Por favor, no me maten, soy la hija del Rey, el les pagara todo lo que quieran".

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos para luego acercarse bastante a la pelirosada y Neji, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos perlados, la tomo bruscamente de una de las muñecas y la levanto de la arena, tomando su barbilla con la otra. –"¿Qué nos darías a cambio?".

-"¿he?".

-"Si, no te matamos, pero tu nos das algo a cambio". – dijo Naruto para luego mirarla de arriba abajo descarada y vulgarmente.

-"Tsk, que problemático todo esto, mejor llevémosla a cubierta y el Capitán sabrá que hacer con ella". – dijo un chico de cabello castaño y aspecto aburrido.

-"Bien, es la mejor decisión". – Neji tiro de ella hasta el bote ignorando las suplicas, pataletas e insultos de la pelirosada que se resistía a seguirle, seguida por los otros 3 que vigilaban los alrededores, la tiro sin ningún tipo de delicadeza dentro de la pequeña embarcación y subieron los demás.

Sakura iba aterrada, desde pequeña le habían contado historias de piratas y barcos que destruían todo a su paso, que no tenían piedad por nadie y matan a todos los que se les cruzaran por enfrente. Pero sobre todo le habían hablado de uno de los piratas más despiadados de la historia, Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre sátiro que no tenía compasión por nadie. Cada noche rezaba por no cruzarse jamás con ese ser carente de corazón.

No sabía que estaba a punto de conocer a su peor pesadilla.

* * *

Esta es la primera historia de tantas que escribiré. Cada historia contara con 10 o 15 capítulos y trataran de diferentes aventuras que los protagonistas vivirán. 

Bueno, amo las historias de piratas, tengo 3 libros de ellos. Veo el reality show de people & arts "Pirate Master" y me he visto las 3 películas de piratas del caribe, sin contar las de barba negra que son mis favoritas.

Un amigo me desafió a hacer un fic de piratas y bueno aquí estoy.

Gracias por los Reviews y demás. Siempre me hacen sentir bien leerlos y me dan consejos y nuevas ideas.

Besos.

Sayonara.


	2. Capitulo I

**

* * *

**

"El Tesoro de Francis Drake"

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo I**

Al llegar al borde del barco, les lanzaron desde cubierta una escalera de sogas para que puedan abordar, primero subió Naruto, seguido por Kiba, luego Shikamaru que tiraba de la muñeca a Sakura para que subiera, seguida de Neji.

-"El capitán no hablo de rehenes".- dijo un chico de ojos café claro, cabello alborotado y café, que observaba a Sakura con prevención –"Se va a molestar".

-"No podíamos dejarla así, nos hubiera delatado y matarla seria un desperdicio".- Kiba la miraba descaradamente y le guiñaba el ojo, mientras Sakura lo veía con repulsión.

-"¿Donde esta el capitán?".- pregunto Neji, quien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-"¿Cuál es el nombre del Capitán?".- se atrevió a preguntar Sakura, pero toda su valentía se esfumo al recibir una bofetada de parte de uno de los piratas que le recriminaba su falta de respeto y que no se le estaba permitido hablar. Se llevo rápidamente su mano derecha a la mejilla que había sido atacada y miro con profundo odio al que la había golpeado. –"Idiota, ya veras el respeto que te tengo, maldito animal".- y sin pensarlo dos veces hizo amago de lanzarse hacia su agresor, siendo retenía por Neji quien la tomo de la cintura. Mientras Naruto y Kiba reían por las actitudes de la chica que no se dejaba pisotear. –"¿Y ustedes de que se ríen?, idotas".- a lo que pronto callaron.

-"Niña, calmate si no quieres que te vaya mal".

-"Sueltame, mal nacido".

-"Cuida tus modelas niñata, mira que aquí no estas en tu casa y si sigues así puede que decidamos matarte".

Al parecer las amenazas dieron resultado ya que la pelirosada se tranquilizo y de un movimiento brusco se soltó de Neji.

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?".- retumbo por toda la cubierta una fuerte y oscura voz, Sakura al acto dirigió su vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, trago saliva nerviosamente, recorriéndole un escalofrió de pies a cabeza y aumentado mas su miedo, al percatarse de quien se trataba. Era nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, un chico de cabello negro y ojos azabaches, mirada fría y dura, quien la miraba fijamente. Al instante se le quitaron las ganas de rebatir. –"Dije sin rehenes"

-"Lo se pero nos vio en la playa y podría haber ido a avisar a la guardia".- se apresuro a decir Kiba, quien sostenía uno de los brazos de Sakura para que esta no tratara de saltar por la borda.

-"¿Y porque no la mataron?".

-"Porque creímos que querría saber quien es ella".- dijo Naruto, mirándola de pies a cabeza y deleitándose con su cuerpo. Recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de la pelirosada, que estaba a punto de estallar si ese tipo no la dejaba de mirar como lo estaba haciendo.

-"¿Quién eres?".- pregunto con su gélida voz Sasuke, acercándose a la chica quien tiritaba de los nervios y el miedo que ese tipo le daba.

-"Sakura, Hipólito Sakura, hija del Rey de Konoha".- dijo con suma cautela y tratando de esconder su inevitable tartamudeo al estar frente a él. Ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo a la cara, por lo que tenia su vista clavada en el suelo.

-"Bien, creo que nos será de mucha utilidad".- dijo para luego clavar su vista en Neji, quien lo veía indiferente, algo típico en el. –"Enciérrala en la habitación principal y encargarte de que coma y tenga todo lo que necesite. Nadie se le acerca y nadie le habla".- luego fijo su vista en Naruto y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de mirar pervertidamente a la chica. -"A hacer lo que les ordene".

Toda la tripulación se dirigió a sus labores habituales. Neji llevo a Sakura hasta la recamara principal en donde la encerró, no sin antes dejarle una bandeja con comida y algunos vestidos para que se cambiara el que traía.

XxXxXxXxXxX

En el palacio la fiesta seguía en pie, nadie se percato de la ausencia de Sakura ni mucho menos de la presencia del barco que reposaba muy cerca de la orilla. Hasta que la reina noto que su hija mayor no se encontraba por ningún lado y dio aviso a la guardia real para que la buscaran por el palacio, dando como resultada, la desaparición de esta.

Todos se pusieron en alerta y buscaron a la princesa por todos los alrededores, hasta que un guardia dio aviso del barco que permanecía en alta mar, identificándolo como el "Sharingan. El rey entro en cólera y reunión a todas las flotas reales para atacar a los piratas que de seguro tendrían capturada a su hija.

Ya en su despacho y dando instrucciones a sus oficiales, trataba de tranquilizarse para hacer las cosas bien.

-"De seguro esos vándalos tiene a mi hijita, tenemos que rescatarla cuanto antes".

-"No se preocupe su alteza, ya vera que traeremos de vuelta a la princesa".

-"Eso espero".

XxXxXxXxXxX

En el "Sharingan" todo estaba listo para partir, habían notado las movilizaciones de las flotas reales, sin duda ya se habían percatado de su presencia y la desaparición de la princesa. En otro momento hubieran echo frente, pero ahora, lo mas importante era salir de allí cuanto antes. Habían llegado a Konoha por suministros y al no tenerlos eran vulnerables por lo que debían huir, negociar o esperar a ser colgados.

En el alcázar, Sasuke junto con sus oficiales, planeaban la negociación y lo que harían con la princesa una vez hayan entrado a alta mar y desaparecido del campo visual de la flota real.

-"Aun no entiendo, para que vamos a usar a la chiquilla".- preguntaba Naruto, mientras bebía de una botella de ron.

-"Deja de tomar dobe y presta atención".- le recrimino Sasuke, quitándole de un solo golpe la botella y arrogándola al mar.

-"He, aun le quedaba".

-"Que problemático que eres Naruto¿podrías una vez en tu vida escuchar de lo que se habla?".

-"Bien como iba diciendo, utilizaremos a la niña para lograr que Konoha nos de la autorización para navegar libremente por sus costas y así nos ahorramos pasar por la ronda y llegaremos mas rápido a la isla y buscaremos la bendita llave que abre el maldito tesoro. Le pediremos también suministros, cañones, alimento y dinero".

-"Y ron".- agrego Naruto.

-"Y ron".- Sasuke bufo derrotado por el carácter de su oficial y amigo. –"Si no cumplen, simplemente la matamos".

-"Bueno, entiendo todo, pero seria mas conveniente llevar a la chica con nosotros, mientras buscamos el tesoro, así nos aseguramos de que Konoha cumpla con los requisitos".- propuso Shikamaru, ganándose el asentimiento de todos.

-"Y donde esta Sai-Teme, quedo de mostrarnos el mapa".

XxXxXxXxXxX

En la recamara principal, Sakura intentaba una y otra vez abrir la puerta, perdiendo la batalla. Se dio por vencida y se tiro a la cama soltando toda su frustración y terror, sollozando descontroladamente.

-"Malditos Piratas".

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, quien traía ropas holgadas y botas negras, al igual que todos los tripulantes del barco, llevaba en sus manos un cuadernillo de cuero café oscuro.

Sakura, dirigió su vista al chico quien la veía con una calida sonrisa.

-"¿Quién eres tu?".

-"Soy Sai, el cartógrafo".- le dijo el chico acercándose hasta la cama y tomando una silla, acomodándola cerca de esta. –"¿Te molesta si me siento?".

-"No, esta bien".

-"Siento mucho lo que te esta sucediendo, de verdad".- dijo Sai, demostrando honestidad a través de su mirada.

-"¿Tu sabes porque me tiene aquí?".

-"No pero debe ser por una buena razón, no acostumbramos a tomar rehenes por que si, siempre es por algo".- Sakura bajo su mirada y comenzó a jugar con una cadenita de oro con un dije en forma de llave que colgaba de su cuello, Sai se percato del colgante y abrió los ojos asombrado. –"¿Qué tiene ahí?".

-"¿He¿Esto?".- dijo mostrándole la cadenita a lo que el chico asintió velozmente. –"Pues un colgante".- le dijo al chico, en un tono de obviedad.

-"Eso lo se, pero ¿como lo conseguiste?".

-"No lo conseguí, lo tengo desde que nací, segundo mi padre, es un obsequio de mi difunto abuelo". – al decir esto sonrió de una manera melancolía.

-"¿Lo puedo ver?".

Sakura lo miro con desconfianza pero luego sonrió, se lo saco con cuidado y se lo tendió al chico, quien ya tenia su mano extendida para recibirlo. Al momento de tenerlo entre sus dedos, abrió con rapidez su cuadernillo y busco una pagina en especifico. Observo el dije con cuidado y luego lo comparo con el dibujo que tenia en la hoja, abrió lo ojos por el asombro.

-"¿Sabes para que sirve esto?".- le pregunto a Sakura quien negaba con la cabeza. –"Es la llave de un….-pero le fue imposible continuar ya que Sasuke había entrado a la recamara y lo había sorprendido entablando conversación con la chica.

-"Dije que nadie le hablara".

-"Lo siento pero tengo algo muy importante que decirle Capitán".

-"Luego hablamos, ahora vete".- el chico se apresuro a ponerse de pie, le entrego el colgante a Sakura quien lo recibió de inmediato y fijo su vista en Sasuke quien veía a Sai salir por la puerta para luego mirarla a ella e inmediatamente la pelirosada bajo la mirada para no encontrarse con esos ojos que le causaban tanto temor. Aun seguía en la cama, arrodillada en ella y con las manos apretando el borde del vestido, con la mirada clavada en sus dedos.

-"Te gustara saber que ya nos vamos de aquí, pero antes, arregle una reunión con tu padre para darle a conocer mis puntos de vista con respecto a ti".- se paseaba por la habitación con los brazos cruzados y mirando por la ventana.

-"Eso quiere decir que..."

-"Quiere decir que nos acompañaras a una pequeña travesía por el mar y luego te entregaremos a tu padre sana y salva".

-"Pero..."

-"Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer".- y sin dejarla decir ni una sola palabra, salio de la habitación, cerrándola con llave por fuera. Dejando a una atónita y asustada Sakura que comenzaba a sollozar.

-"Arg los odio".

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sai se paseaba de un lado a otro por la cubierta, revisando una y otra vez el dibujo que tenia en su cuadernillo y comparándolo mentalmente con el colgante de la chica. Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Sasuke llego junto a el y le hablo fríamente, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-"¿Qué hacías hablando con la rehén? Creí haber dicho que nadie se le acercara"

-"Si pero lo que tengo para decirle, lo va a sorprender".

-"Habla".

-"La chica, Sakura, tiene la llave del tesoro colgada de su cuello".

Sasuke dirigió una mirada de incredulidad a Sai, quien le asentía con la cabeza. –"¿Estas seguro?".

-"Completamente, yo mismo la vi, es mas, la tuve en mis manos, es la replica perfecta del dibujo que encontramos en la isla de los caníbales".

-"¿Pero porque la tiene ella¿Creí que Francis se la había entregado a su hija y que esa llave había desaparecido cuando ella murió"

-"Lo mismo creía yo, hasta hoy".

-"Pero estas seguro que esa llave es la original, puede tratarse de una replica".

-"No, es la original, definitivamente, tiene los signos y todo, es la verdadera".

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, asimilando la noticia, de ser cierto, eso querría decir que Sakura, es la hija de Francis, pero eso era imposible, ya que se creía que ella había muerto pocos días después de nacer.

-"Capitan, yo creo que Sakura tiene algo que ver con Francis Drake, porque no encuentro otra explicación para que ella tenga la llave".

-"Lo mismo creo yo, pero dime, te dijo algo al respecto".

-"Solo que la tenia desde que nació y que el rey le dijo que se la había dado su abuelo, algo que no me logro tragar".

-"¿Crees que te mintió?".

-"Mas bien, creo que ha ella la han estado engañando todo este tiempo".

XxXxXxXxXxX

Un barco de la flota real, se acercaba a toda velocidad al "Sharingan", para presentarse a una reunión de negociación. El Rey Augusto Hipólito, iba rodeado de guardias que lo protegerían ante, durante y luego de la reunión.

Llegaron al barco pirata y abordaron, siendo vigilados por los tripulantes del "Sharingan" quienes los veían con mala cara.

-"Vaya Rey Augusto, me honra su presencia".

-"Dejate de bromas Sasuke y entrégame a mi hija".

-"¿Su hija?".

-"Claro, Sakura, mi hija, se que esta aquí, por algo me llamaste para negociar, quiero que me la entreguen ahora".

-"Vamos a calmarnos y tomar asiento, negociaremos y hablaremos un asunto de suma importancia". – dicho esto emprendido camino al salón principal, siendo seguido por el Rey, sus guardias y Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, que lo seguían de cerca. Al llegar allí, tomaron asiento entorno a una mesa grande y ovalada, de madera fina y sillas forradas en cuero negro. Del techo colgaba un candelabro de velas, las paredes estaban adornadas con hermosos cuadros y grandes ventanales, de donde se veía la iluminada Konoha. Todos se miraban con desconfianza y mantenían tomadas con suma firmeza las espadas que traía atadas del cinto. Sasuke para hacer de la charla más amena, ordeno que sirvieran copas de vino para los invitados y sus oficiales.

-"Bien, lo que tengo que hablar con usted, Rey Augusto, es lo siguiente".- se acomodo en su silla y bebió un poco de vino.-"Ire al grano. Quiero libre acceso por las costas de Konoha, suministros, cañones, alimentos, ron y armas".

El rey no podía creer el descaro de Sasuke y su enfado no se hizo esperar.-"Y crees que te daré todo eso, tu estas loco".

-"Entonces matare a la chica".- dijo enfatizando el hija, algo que al Rey le llamo la atención y lo lleno de temor.

-"Quiero que me entreguen a mi hija y tendrán lo que piden".

-"Me temo que eso no será posible porque ella no es tu hija".- al escuchar esto Augusto se puso pálido, Naruto escupió el vino, Neji permaneció inmóvil, Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido, los guardias del Rey se miraban entre ellos incrédulos y Sai se tapaba la cara con una mano por el poco tacto del capitán para decir las cosas.

-"¿Qu...Que dices¿Cómo que no es mi hija?".-Augusto trataba por todos los medios de no tartamudear pero le era imposible.

-"Lo que oyes, así que quieres que le diga yo o prefieres decirle tú mismo que es hija de Francis Drake Haruno, un pirata".- Los oficiales de Sasuke se miraba entre ellos asombrados y los guardias del rey no daban crédito a lo oído.

Ante tal encerrona, el Rey solo suspiro, tratando de tomar fuerza y con vos ronca y débil dijo que el se haría cargo de contarle toda la verdad.

-"¿Dónde esta?".

-"Te llevo con ella. Pero te advierto, se viene con nosotros y no hay vuelta atrás".

-"Pero es una niña, quieres que la deje con unos animales brutos, ella esta acostumbrada a otro tipo de vida, claro que no aceptare que se quede con ustedes".

-"Ella no es tu hija, puede decidir que hacer, pero creeme, decidirá irse con nosotros al saber que podrá conocer la verdad sobre su padre".

-"Maldito bastardo, tiene solo 18 años, no puede decidir".

-"Claro que puede. Ahora sígueme".

Sasuke junto con Augusto se encaminar a la recamara principal, en donde dormía tranquilamente la pelirosada, después de haber llorado durante horas. Sasuke se acerco con cuidado y le toco el hombro, provocando que Sakura diera un salto y se sentará inmediatamente mirando con pánico al moreno, pero cambiando drásticamente su expresión a una de alivio al ver a su padre allí.

-"Papá, viniste a rescatarme".- corrió a su encuentro abrazándolo fuertemente. Sasuke veía todo esto desde el otro lado de la habitación, apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados.

-"Sakura, tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo".- Augusto la llevo de vuelta a la cama y se sentaron a orillas de esta. El rey suspiro y miro a la pelirosada quien lo miraba sin entender.-"Pequeña, ahí algo que tienes que saber, no es fácil de explicar pero tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible".- la chica asintió lentamente.-"Veras, hace algunos años, existió un pirata llamado Francis Drake Haruno, enemigo de Konoha y alrededores, durante años se trato de dar captura a este hombre, pero fue imposible. Participo de grandes combates navales en los que muchas personas murieron, saqueo grandes tesoros y se dice que oculto cofres de oro y barcos por todo el océano. Todos saben que Francis tuvo una hija con una mujer llamada Mary de quien no se tiene registro alguno, pero se supo que la hija de ambos murió a los pocos días de nacer". – Sakura no entendía nada de lo que le hablaba su padre, no sabia a que venia ese relato ahora.

-"Bien, pero que tiene que ver eso conmigo".

-"Porque tu….".- pero fue súbitamente cortado por Sasuke, quien se canso de tanta palabrería.

-"Porque tu eres hija de Francis Drake Haruno".

Sakura abrió sorprendida sus ojos y miro a Sasuke para luego mirar a Augusto quien bajo la cabeza y asintió lentamente. No lograba articular palabra, creía que todo esto era una broma.

-"Mentira".

-"Es verdad, eres hija de un pirata y no uno común y corriente, uno de los mejores".- hablo Sasuke sin ningún tipo de tacto para con la chica.

-"No, no te creo, esto es mentira".- dijo Sakura para luego comenzar a sollozar y mirar a Augusto quien levanto su cabeza y clavos sus vidriosos ojos en ella. –"Papá, dime que esto es mentira, es una vil broma".

-"Me gustaría decirte que es mentira, pero no lo es. Eres hija de Francis".

-"¿Co…como paso?".

-"Una de las criada del palacio te encontró a orillas de un rió, al lado del cuerpo inerte de una mujer. Te llevo al palacio y a los pocos días supimos que Francis andaba en tu búsqueda. Para protegerte te hicimos pasar por mi hija, luego supimos que eras hija de Drake pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que el desapareció".

Sakura aun no asimilaba la trágica y fuerte noticia, era hija de un pirata, con una madre que nunca conoció, su vida entera había sido una mentira.

-"¿Ahora que va a ser de mi?".

-"Te puedes volver al palacio, nadie se enterara de esto".

-"O puedes acompañarnos a mi y a mi tripulación a buscar el tesoro que tu padre escondió y de paso conocer mas acerca de el y tu madre".

Sakura estaba en una encrucijada, si bien detestaba estar en ese lugar, le aterraba la idea de estar cerca de piratas, debía confesar que le llamaba la atención conocer mas acerca de sus padres verdaderos y quería saber quien era ella.

Tratando de contener las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir, levanto la cabeza y vio a los dos hombres que tenia enfrente. Augusto, el hombre que la crió y la cuido como una hija pero que le oculto la verdad. Sasuke, un pirata, que la secuestro y le infringía un gran temor, pero era el único que podría decirle quien era ella.

-"Yo…".

* * *

01 de Dciembre del 2007

* * *

Bien, he aquí el primer capitulo. Algo corto pero en fin. Se habla de la vida de Francis Drake Haruno. Saku sabe la verdad, conoce a Sai. Descubren que ella tiene la llave del cofre y la ponen a decidir si quedarse o embarcarse en una aventura para conocer su verdadera identidad.

Bueno ojala les guste. Besos. Gracias por los Reviews.

Sayonara.


	3. Capitulo II

**

* * *

**

"El Tesoro de Francis Drake"

* * *

**Capitulo II**

-"Yo…yo me voy".

Ni Sasuke ni Augusto lograban comprender a que se refería con "me voy". O se iba del barco para regresar al palacio o se embarcaba con los piratas en busca del tesoro de su padre.

-"Especifica¿Qué quieres decir con me voy?".- pregunto Sasuke, quien la miraba fijamente.

-"Que decidí embarcarme. Quiero conocer quien era mi padre y mi madre".

-"Has decidido bien. Ahora Augusto, si no es mucha molestia, podría largarte".

Antes de que Augusto se parar de la cama en donde había permanecido sentado, Sakura lo abrazo fuertemente y le pedía perdón constantemente.

-"Perdon, pero es algo que tengo que hacer".

-"Te comprendo Sakura, tranquila que lo entiendo. Solo te pido que te cuides".- luego miro retadoramente a Sasuke quien le dirigió una mirada de indiferencia.-"Mas te vale que la cuides".

-"No te preocupes que así lo haré".

-"Bueno Saku, es hora de irme".

-"Gracias por todo, por criarme y darme una familia".

Augusto le sonrió dulcemente y le acaricio la cabeza.-"No ahí de que, recuerda que siempre puedes volver". – y dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente y abandono la recamara, no sin antes escuchar que Sakura le prometía escribirle a diario. Sasuke miro a Sakura quien aun mantenía su vista en la puerta por donde había salido recientemente su padre postizo.

-"Te puedes quedar en esta recamara si quieres".

-"¿he?".

-"Que te quedes aquí, yo puedo dormir en la que esta al lado".

Sakura por primera vez lo veía a los ojos, ya no sentía miedo pero se ponía nerviosa ante su presencia. –"¿Esta es tu habitación?".

-"Lo era, parecer ser que ahora es tuya".

-"Pero si quieres yo me voy a otra, no tengo problema".

-"No, quédate aquí".- le dijo para después emprender camino a la salida de la recamara, no sin antes dirigirle unas ultimas palabras. -"Mañana te enseñaran a disparar y a usar la espada, supongo que no sabes". – la chica negó rápidamente con la cabeza. –"Para el viaje que haremos necesitas saber". – y abandono la habitación, dejando a Sakura aun asimilando el giro que había dado su vida.

XxXxXxXxXxX

-"Aun no puedo creer que esa niña sea la hija de Francis".- Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Sai y Shikamaru estaban sentados en el comedor comentando lo ocurrido hace algunos minutos.

-"Yo creí que había muerto".

-"Pues ya vez que no Kiba".- el aludido le lanzo una mirada a Sai para sonsacarle información.

-"¿Tu como supiste que era la hija de Francis?".

-"Por el colgante que trae en el cuello, es la llave del cofre que estábamos buscando".

-"Dios santo, aun no lo asimilo. Y yo que me había entusiasmado con tener a una mujer abordo".

-"Ja, Naruto, ahora no podrás ni acercarte. Siendo la hija de Drake, el Capitán no te dejara ni hablarle, nos tendrá a todos corto".- le dijo Kiba tratando de controlar la risa que le daba ver al rubio resignándose con su suerte.

-"¿Creen que ella sepa todo lo que esto provocara si los otros barcos se enteran?".

-"Ella no tenia idea de nada, la engañaron todo este tiempo".-dijo Sai, sin despegar su vista del cuadernillo, donde tenia un mapa que estaba estudiando.

-"Si se enteran, de seguro trataran de encontrarla y secuestrarla".

-"Menudo rollo en el que se metió el Capitán".

-"¿Que rollo?".-pregunto Sasuke, quien acababa de llegar al comedor después de despachar a la guardia del Rey a este mismo, confiándoles absoluto apoyo al tener como tripulante a Sakura.

-"Capitan¿arreglo el acuerdo con Konoha?".

-"Si Neji, tenemos su apoyo, pero ¿en que rollo me he metido Naruto?".

-"Pues es que si los otros piratas se enteran de que tenemos abordo a la Hija de Drake intentaran secuestrarla".

-"Por eso debemos estar alerta y no levantar sospechas, muchos menos divulgar la identidad de la chica".

-"¿Y que diremos si alguien la ve? Los demás sospecharan de que llevemos a una mujer en el barco".

-"Kiba tiene razón, de por si es bastante extraño que naveguemos con una mujer".- Shikamaru mantenía su semblante de aburrimiento y desinterés.

-"Es por eso que diremos que es hermana de Sai y entre nosotros 6 guardaremos el secreto de quien es ella realmente".

-"Deacuerdo, yo no tengo problema con hacerla pasar como mi hermana, eso si, tendré que darle una golpiza a Seu por haberla bofeteado cuando recién abordo".

-"Haz lo que quieras con ese".- dijo Sasuke restándole importancia al asunto.- "Ah y a partir de mañana se le enseñara a disparar y utilizar la espada".

-"¿Para que?".- pregunto Naruto quien bebía de una botella de ron.

-"Porque a donde vamos lo necesitara".

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura recorría con lentitud cada rincón de la recamara. Sasuke le había dicho que podía pasear por el barco, pero a ella, simplemente no le apetecía en lo mas mínimo. Era su primera vez en alta mar y sentía los estragos que esto conllevaba.

Se dio un baño caliente y se puso uno de los vestidos que anteriormente le habían dejado. Mientras cepillaba su cabello frente al tocador, pensaba en los acontecimientos pasados, hace más de una hora que el barco había comenzado a moverse y ya no divisaba Konoha. Se había enterado que su padre fue un pirata, no sabia nada respecto de su madre, solo el nombre y estaba a bordo del "Sharingan" con un montón de piratas en busca del tesoro que supuestamente su padre enterró. Paso de ser una princesa que vivía una vida aburrida a ser la hija de un pirata, encaminándose a una gran aventura, sin duda alguna.

Si quería conocer sobre sus padres, tendría que averiguar y tragándose todo su miedo, salio de la habitación en busca de Sasuke, al parecer el capitán, era el que mas sabía sobre su padre.

No alcanzo ni a andar 2 pasos, cuando uno de los piratas se interpuso ante ella, reconociéndolo al momento, como uno de los que la habían capturado en la playa.

-"Sera mejor que entre a la recamara. Ahí algunas cosas que tengo que aclararle".- la chica al instante obedeció y volvió a entrar a la habitación sentándose sobre la cama, seguida por el rubio quien se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba a su alcance.

-"El capitán me ordeno que le informara algunas cosas, por mera protección".- como vio que la chica se limitaba a no hablar con el y solo asentía prosiguió. -"Bueno, como ya sabrá, usted es hija de Francis Drake, un famoso y temido pirata".- volvió a asentir esta vez mas lento. -"La tripulación no tiene idea de esto y es mejor que siga de esa forma, así nos ahorramos mayores problemas. Ocultaremos su identidad, conservara su nombre pero diremos que es hermana de Sai, el cartógrafo ¿Entendió?".- la chica volvió a asentir, pero esta vez se armo de valor y antes de que Naruto se fuera, hablo.

-"¿Puedo preguntarle algo?".

El rubio se sorprendió, era la primera vez que le hablaba y lo trataba con respeto. –"Claro, pero no me trate de usted, dígame Naruto".- esbozando una gran sonrisa que a Sakura la tranquilizo y le devolvió el gesto.

-"Tu también dime Sakura, no se porque me tratan de usted".- le sonrió calidamente.- "Naruto ¿Tu conociste a mi padre?".

-"No tengo la suerte, pero he oído grandes hazañas con respecto a el. ¿Quieres escuchar algunas?".

-"Si, por favor".

-"Mi padre navego junto a el y cuando yo era pequeño me contaba las aventuras que vivían. Una vez me contó una, mi favorita, Francis y mi padre navegaban por las costas sajonas y se encontraron con un barco vikingo, Francis salto a la cubierta enemiga y se enfrento a los hombres que lo atacaban, mi padre veía todo esto y me dijo que Francis salio victorioso, sin ningún rasguño. Después de eso los vikingos se convirtieron en flota aliada".

-"Mi padre era un hombre valiente ¿verdad?".

-"Si que lo era. El capitán Uchiha es muy parecido a el".

-"¿Enserio?".

-"Si. Poseen la misma determinación y fortaleza".

-"Y mi madre¿Sabes algo de mi madre?".

-"No. Por lo que me relato mi padre, dijo que era una mujer hermosa, humilde y con un gran corazón pero se le vio muy pocas veces. Francis, tu padre, cuidaba mucho de ella".

-"Ya veo".- bajo la mirada melancólica y Naruto lo noto inmediatamente.

-"Pero no estés triste, ya veras que sabrás mas de ella con el tiempo. Ahora vayamos a cenar ¿Quieres?".

-"Si vamos. Me muero de hambre".

XxXxXxXxXxX

En el comedor del barco, había un gran festín, mucha comida por doquier, ron, jugos y elegantes postres, cortesia del Rey de Konoha. Todo se veía delicioso y apetitoso. Los oficiales del Capitán y el mismo estaban sentados esperando a la invitada de honor, quien entraba al lado de Naruto.

Rápida y caballerosamente, Kiba se levanto y le abrió una de las sillas para que tomara asiento, recibiendo una calida sonrisa de agradecimiento de parte de la pelirosada.

Cuando todos ya estaban sentados y preparados para comer, el capitán dio la señal y comenzaron.

Sakura estaba hambrienta pero no perdía los modales que le enseñaron desde pequeña. Esto sin duda le agradaba a Sasuke, quien la veía con ternura pero que luego fue retirado de su interior para remplazarla por la típica mirada de siempre.

Durante la cena nadie hablo y se dedicaron a comer. Al terminar, todos se miraron entre si y luego la pelirosada que los veía sin entender nada.

-"Mañana te enseñaremos a usar la espada y disparar ¿No te emociona?".- comento el rubio lleno de alegría, recibiendo de inmediato un leve golpe en la cabeza por parte de Neji.

-"No la tutees, irrespetuoso".

-"No ahí problema, pueden llamarme por mi nombre, es mas, me agrada mucho".

Los 6 hombres presentes asintieron con la cabeza.

-"Ahora serás mi hermana¿te contó Naruto?.- pregunto Sai, quien dibujaba en su cuadernillo con carboncillo.

-"Si, ya me lo contó todo, pero una cosa ¿aquí no ahí mas mujeres?".

-"No pero ahora vamos a buscar a una".- todos miraron al capitán, menos Kiba que ya sabia de quien se trataba y a decir verdad lo llenaba de felicidad.

-"¿A quien?".

-"A la curandera, Ino. La necesitaremos para el viaje, es fundamental y también pasaremos a ver a Hinata, necesito que nos de algunas cosas y ver si acepta venir con nosotros".

-"¿Dónde mi prima?".- pregunto incrédulo Neji.

-"Si, tengo que entregarle algo y ella tiene que darme una cosa que le encargue".

Sakura los veía hablar de mujeres que ni conocía. Viéndole de esa forma, todos relajados y hablando de sus asuntos, no se veían tan aterradores, es mas, les causaba cierta gracia, verlos discutir por temas triviales, de cuanto ron se toma Naruto o cuanta comida se llevo Kiba, la frase "problemática" que Shikamaru soltaba cada 2 segundos y a Sai no prestando atención y dibujando sin preocupación. Pero aun así Sasuke y Neji permanecían en silencio, como si estuvieran pensando en algo.

-"¿Qué buscamos específicamente?".- esa pregunta puso en alerta a los 6 hombres que dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y le prestaron atención a la pelirosada.

-"¿Cómo que buscamos?".- Sakura asintió con ganas para luego mirar fijamente a Sasuke quien comenzaba a contestar. –"El tesoro de tu padre, que es una riqueza incontable, eso buscamos".

-"¿Y como daremos con el?".

Sasuke se paro de su silla y se acerco a paso lento donde la pelirosada que se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa por la cercanía del moreno. Sasuke tomo entre sus dedos la llavecita que colgaba del cuello de la pelirosada. –"Esto nos abrirá el cofre que contiene el mapa que tu padre escondió".

Sakura miro su cadena con asombro, jamás creyó pensar que el dije que había portado durante toda su infancia, seria la llave de un cofre. –"¿En serio?".

-"Si y también abre el tesoro".

-"¿Tiene doble utilidad?".- pregunto sumamente asombrada mirando al moreno quien asentía. –"Genial".

-"Bueno a partir de mañana comienzas tus clases de lucha, te recomiendo que descanses. Neji te dará ropas para entrenar. De aquí a que lleguemos a la Isla de la roca, estarás lista".

-"Bien".

-"Ahora, todos a dormir. Mañana sera un día muy largo".

Todos abandonaron el comedor. Sasuke se fue a la habitación continua de la de Sakura. Neji y Shikamaru se fueron a la recamara compartida que quedaba en el segundo nivel, y al lado de esta, estaba la de Naruto, Kiba y Sai.

Desde mañana comenzaría el entrenamiento de Sakura, para hacer de ella una verdadera pirata y guerrera.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se despertó con el fuerte golpeteo de la puerta. A duras penas se encamino, abrió lentamente y frente a ella estaba Neji, quien la miraba fijamente, extendiéndole unos ropajes. La pelirosada los recibió con una sonrisa y se adentro nuevamente a la habitación. Se dio un rápido baño, se peino su largo cabello en una coleta alta y se coloco la ropa que recientemente le habían traído, que consistía en unos pantalones rasgados y una remera holgada, botas negras y una pañoleta para la cabeza que se la amarro a una de sus muñecas.

A l llegar a cubierta se encontró con Sasuke quien la esperaba en el timón. Este al verla se quedo prendido a ella, se veía realmente bella y decidida.

-"Buenos días".- saludo alegremente Sakura.

-"Buenos. ¿Desayunaste?".

-"Si, Naruto me llevo una bandeja a la habitación".

-"Bien, necesitaras muchas fuerzas para el entrenamiento. Vamos que Neji te espera"

-"¿Neji?".

-"Si, el te entrenara".

-"Bueno".

Se encaminaron a cubierta, donde Neji y los demás esperaban a que llegaran. Sasuke se paro al lado de Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru y Sai quienes veían atónitos el cambio de la pelirosada.

-"No seré delicado contigo porque seas mujer".

-"Eso espero". – le dijo decidida.

Kiba le lanzo una espada a la pelirosada quien la agarro en el aire, sorprendiendo a todos por su agilidad y le hizo frente a Neji, quien no quitaba su cara de indiferencia.

Comenzaron con simples estocadas que a medida que pasaba el tiempo se fueron convirtiendo en ágiles movimientos. Nadie podía creer la facilidad con que la chica manejaba la espada. Cualquiera hubiera caído ante Neji, quien era considerado uno de los mejores en la técnica, después de Sasuke. Permanecieron 1 hora entera luchando hasta que Sasuke debuto el entrenamiento.

-"No nos habías comentado que manejabas la espada tan bien".

-"No lo hago. Primera vez que tomo una entre mis manos".

-"Pues parece como si lo vinieras haciendo durante toda tu vida".

-"Lo tiene en la sangre".- comento Kiba a lo que todos asintieron.

-"Por lo visto no necesitas entrenarte con la espada, pero ¿que tal eres disparando?".

-"Nunca lo he intentado".

-"Probaremos".

En seguida se acomodo un tiro al blanco en medio de la cubierta y se el entrego a Sakura una pequeña escopeta. Sasuke le explico todo lo que debía saber. Desde como cargarla hasta como disparar. Cuando todo estaba listo y la chica sabia todo lo que tenia que hacer, se posiciono delante del tiro, fijo su vista en el blanco y disparo, dando 4 cm. fuera del punto.

-"Esto habrá que mejorarlo pero vas por buen camino".

Sakura sonrió orgullosa de sus logros.

Horas mas tarde, cuando ya todos habían almorzado, las tareas del barco habían acabado y el sol empezaba a esconderse, Sakura descansada en la popa, observando el océano y lo que dejaban atrás. Se hallaba tan relajada que no se percato de la presencia que tenía a un lado de ella.

-"¿Qué haces acá?". – la pelirosada se sobre salto al sentir la voz ronca de Sasuke tan cerca de ella.

-"Lo siento, no sabia que no podía venir acá".- se apresuro a disculparse.

-"Claro que puedes. Tienes el derecho de andar por donde te guste".

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que a Sakura le asaltaron las dudas.

-"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?".

-"Ya lo hiciste".

-"No, otra pregunta".

-"Dime".

-"¿Tu conociste a mi padre?".-pregunto tímidamente clavando su mirada en el suelo.

-"Si, afortunadamente si".

-"¿En serio? Y como, digo como era el".- se alegro por la respuesta del chico que le costaba hasta hablar.

-"Un buen hombre. El me enseño todo lo que se. Con el aprendí lo que es ser un pirata".- dijo para luego mirar el océano con una imperceptible sonrisa.

-"¿Y que paso con el¿Dónde esta ahora¿Por qué no fue por mi?".- pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de los verdosos ojos de la chica, acto que no paso desapercibido para Sasuke.

-"Nadie sabe donde esta, algunos dicen que murió, otros que se lo trago la tierra. Ni yo mismo se que paso con el. Pero creeme que si el hubiera sabido que tu aun vivías, no habría dudado en ir a buscarte".

Gimoteaba débilmente, aguantando las ganas de ponerse a llorar fuertemente. –"¿Tu crees?".

-"Claro. A el le dijeron que tu habías muerto a los días de nacer. No había día en que no te recordara". – dijo el moreno para luego extenderle un pañuelo a la chica y cambiar el tema de la conversación. –"Y ahora deja de llorar, los piratas no lloran y si tu quieres ser uno, debes dejar de gimotear".

Ya calmándose del todo, le dedico a Sasuke una calida sonrisa que al chico le parecio atractiva y cautivante pero no dijo nada al respecto. –"Deacuerdo, prometo que seré la mejor pirata". – con el pasar de las horas, a Sakura se le había quitado el temor hacia el moreno, es mas, ahora lo encontraba hasta atractivo. Se prometió que iba a ser una gran pirata, en honor a su padre, a su madre y por ella misma.

* * *

03 de Diciembre del 2007

* * *

Bien. 2º capitulo. Se ve más o menos el entrenamiento. Al parecer, Sakura tiene los dotes con la espada en la sangre. Sangre guerrera. Descubre nuevas cosas de su padre y elimina el temor que sentía por Sasuke, encontrándolo hasta atractivo. P ¿Quién no?

Sasuke sabe mas cosas del padre de Sakura pero no sabe si contarle o no. Y mantiene una promesa con el que tiene que ver con Saku. Más adelante se sabrá más.

Bueno. Gracias por los Reviews. Agradezco opiniones, quejas, reclamos y sugerencias.

Besos. Sayonara.


	4. Capitulo III

* * *

"El Tesoro de Francis Drake"**

* * *

**

**Capitulo III**

Había amanecido y todos se hallaban en sus labores. Algunos trapeaban el piso, otros limpiaban los cañones y unos tantos bebían ron. Sasuke junto con sus oficiales se encontraban en el alcázar revisando la estrategia que llevarían acabo, mientras Sakura trataba de entender de lo que hablaban.

-"Capitan, tierra a la vista".- vocifera uno de los hombres que se halla en el mástil.

Frente a ellos se imponía un gran pedazo de tierra. La Isla Caimán. Refugio de piratas, curanderas y gente que vive de la vida fácil.

-"Binvenida a Isla Caimán, Sakura –chan".- dijo un muy alegre Naruto, quien ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirosada que veía todo asombrada y con una gran sonrisa.

-"Es hermoso".

-"Si que lo es. Esta es mi Isla favorita".

-"¿Por qué será?".- dijo Kiba quien reía a su lado.

-"Bien, menos charla y vayamos por Ino". – ordeno Sasuke. –"Shikamaru y Sai se quedan aquí a cargo del Sharingan. Yo, Sakura y Neji iremos por Ino. Naruto y Kiba irán al pueblo a comprar suministros".

Cuando ya todo estaba decidido, se embarcaron en un pequeño bote que los llevaría hasta la orilla. Desembarcaron y amarraron el bote a un soporte para que la marea no se lo llevara. Ya en tierra, cada grupo se dirigió a lo suyo.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Isla Caimán, es un territorio que esta cubierto por palmeras, tiene pequeños canales que la atraviesan y ahí un tramo que esta rodeado por sauces que ocultan de la gente una de las casa mas famosas por los piratas, en donde vive Ino, una curandera reconocida por todos y sumamente respetada.

Sasuke, Neji y Sakura se encaminaban a través de los árboles frondosos y atravesaban pequeños canales. Alertas ante todo.

-"¿Capitan, cree que es buena idea trae con nosotros a Ino? Usted sabe como se pone Kiba con ella".

-"Lo se Neji, pero es la mejor en lo que hace y la necesitamos para el viaje".

-"Capitan Uchiha¿Qué haces por estos lugares". – resonó entre los árboles una vos desagradable a opinión de Sakura.

Sasuke inmediatamente reconoció a quien pertenecía la voz por lo que le hizo una seña a Neji que protegiera a la pelirosada. Poniéndose inmediatamente delante de ella y desvainando su espada.

-"Kabuto, que desagradable sorpresa".- al instante el nombrado se hizo presente junto con 4 hombres mas.

-"Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué vienes a hacer acá?".

-"No es de tu incumbencia".

Kabuto se dio cuenta de la pelirosada que estaba tras Neji. –"Hyuga¿tu novia?".

El chico siquiera se digno en mirarlo, estaba más pendiente de hacerles frente a los hombres que tenia alrededor.

-"Bueno Kabuto, tengo cosas que hacer". – dijo Sasuke para luego mirar a Neji y a Sakura haciéndoles una seña de que avanzaran pasando por el lado de Kabuto quien solo sonreía arrogantemente.

-"Nos volveremos a ver Uchiha".

-"Si como sea".

Y sin tomarles mucha importancia a las personas que los rodeaban, emprendieron el camino que llevaban desde antes.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Dentro de la comunidad de Isla Caimán, Sasuke y su tripulación eran reconocidos y respetados. Todos comentaban las grandes hazañas de las cuales eran participe, de los enormes tesoros que encontraban y las victorias que obtenían. Nadie era capaz de enfrentarlo, y el que lo hacia terminaba siempre mal. Solo un hombre era capaz de retarlo pero desde hace años que nadie sabia de su paradero, algunos decían que el Capitán Sasuke por fin lo había derrotado, otros que el mar cobro venganza por las miles de muertes que ocasiono y lo castigo llevándolo a el y a su tripulación hasta el fondo, el mismísimo infierno. Pero había algunos piratas y marinos que decían que estaba oculto, preparándose para un nuevo combate que pronto se llevaría a cabo.

Naruto y Kiba se paseaban por el centro de la aldea, buscando y comprando lo que necesitaban. Al pasar llamaban la atención de todos y muchos se detenían a saludarlos amablemente. No pasaban desapercibido para nadie.

Llegaron a un pequeño bazar que conocían muy bien, el dueño era un gran amigo de Naruto y en sus tiempos libre se dedicaba a escribir novelas de piratas con doncellas muy subidas de tono.

-"Jiraiya, viejo pervertido. ¿Cómo estas?".

-"Naruto, Kiba. Que agrado verlos. ¿Qué hacen acá?".

-"Ya sabes, una nueva aventurilla".- dijo Kiba quien golpeaba con el dedo índice un acuario con peces de colores.

-"¿Qué es esta vez? Un tesoro maldito, destruir un barco, asaltar comerciantes".- dijo Jiraiya mientras bebía de una botella de ron.

-"Vamos por el tesoro de Francis Drake".- comento Naruto quien comenzaba a agrupar algunas cajas de ron para llevar.

El peliblanco al escuchar dicho nombre escupió el ron que estaba apunto de digerir. –"¿Tu capitán esta loco? Acaso no sabe que ese cofre esta custodiado. Además para poder abrirlo se necesita la llave que según se, sigue desaparecida".

El rubio sonrió ampliamente. –"Pero nosotros tenemos la llave".

Kiba le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por bocón. Habían quedado de no divulgar nada y el muy tarado llegaba y le contaba a ese viejo que vendería su propia alma al diablo si este lo ofrecía dinero por información.

-"Kiba, pero que te pasa".

-"Bocón".

Naruto se llevo las manos a la boca y hizo prometer a Jiraiya de que no contaría nada de lo escuchado a lo que el peli blanco asintió sin ningún problema. Luego compraron todo lo que habían juntado y lo subieron a una carretilla. Se despidieron de Jiraiya y partieron al muelle, donde Sai los esperaba con algunos hombres de la tripulación para embarcar los víveres.

-"Naruto, Kiba, será mejor que vayan con el Capitán por si Ino pone problemas". – dijo Sai no muy convencido de que Sasuke pueda con el carácter de la rubia.

-"Hai, vamos Naruto deprisa". – Kiba comenzó a tirar del brazo del chico, se notaba que al castaño le ponía feliz el ver a Ino.

-"Si, ya voy Kiba, no me tirones".

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sentía como tocaban la puerta con desesperación y sin pensarlo dos veces fue a abrir.

-"Dios mío, Sasuke. ¿Qué haces por estos lados". – dijo Ino muy sorprendida pero a la vez feliz por la presencia que tenia frente a su puerta.

-"Hola Ino. Venimos porque…" – pero no pudo continuar por que la chica lo interrumpió con un sonoro grito.

-"¿Y quien es ella? Pero que linda que es. Mira sus ojitos y ese pelo. Dios, es hermosa ¿Es tu esposa?".

Sakura se sonrojo por los halagos y mas por la pregunta que lanzo Ino. Sasuke se puso algo nervioso pero lo disimulo muy bien.

-"No, ella es hija de Francis".

-"No te lo puedo creer. ¿Pero no que la hija de Drake estaba muerta?".

-"Eso se creía". – comento Neji quien permanecía detrás de Sakura.

-"Neji, no te había visto. Pero que modales, pasen y tomen asiento donde sea".

Entraron a la casa de Ino, una muy acogedora y calida cabaña. Se acomodaron en uno de los sillones.

-"¿Dónde te habías metido todos estos años?". – Ino estaba asombrada, esa chica era la viva imagen de Mary y poseía los mismos ojos de Francis.

Sakura le hizo un pequeño gesto a Sasuke para que el hablara por ella, ya que el carácter de Ino lograba que se sintiera intimidada.

-"La hicieron pasar por hija de Augusto Hipólito. Hasta hace algunas semanas que se lo hicieron creer, pero el viejo entro en razón y le contó toda la verdad".

-"Dios mío, pero que sorpresa. Pero dime¿ustedes no están aquí para contarme esto, o si?- Ino miro interrogativamente a Sasuke, quien sonrió con arrogancia, conocía de toda la vida a la rubia y sabia que no le podía mentir.

-"Venimos por que necesitamos de tus servicios".

-"¿Para que?".

-"Vamos por el tesoro de Francis Drake".

-"Valgame dios. ¿Se les safo un tornillo o que? Lo que intentan hacer es un suicidio".

-"Para eso necesitamos que vayas con nosotros. Se que se nos presentaran obstáculos y tu eres la mejor curandera que conozco, no puedo confiar en nadie mas". – dijo Sasuke poniéndole carita de suplica.

-"Me rehusó. No voy a internarme en una de tus tantas aventuras a muerte".

-"Por favor Ino".

-"No, ni loca".

-"Va a ir Kiba".

A Ino le cambio súbitamente la cara a una de felicidad, pero aun así no aceptaría.

Justo en ese preciso momento, como si los dioses lo hubieran llamado, tocaron a la puerta y era ni nada más ni nada menos que Kiba junto con Naruto.

-"Kiba".- sin darle tiempo para sujetarse de algo, la rubia se lanzo a los brazos del chico quien a duras penas y pudo mantener el equilibrio.

-"Sai dijo que necesitarían ayuda para".- dijo Naruto señalando con la cabeza a Ino quien besaba por toda la cara a un muy sonrojado Kiba.

-"Lo necesitábamos".

-"He Ino y para mi no ahí ningún besitos".

-"Ni lo sueñes Naruto".- el chico puso carita de pena e Ino, no soportando la culpa le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, a lo que el aludido sonrió.

-"Y que dices. ¿Vas con nosotros?".

Puso su dedo índice en el menton en signo de pensárselo pero al mirarles las caras a todos quienes pedían por favor que aceptara, sonrió tiernamente. –"Deacuerdo pero si muero, me las pagaran en el infierno".

-"Bien, arreglas tus cosas. Te esperamos afuera".

Los 5 salieron de la casa, dejando a Ino, quien arreglaba el bolso que siempre llevaba para las aventuras de Sasuke y se cambia el vestido por unos pantalones cómodos, unas botas y una camisa.

Mientras esperaban a que la rubia acabara de hacer sus cosas, vigilaban los alrededores por si alguien espiaba o se acercaba. En eso la puerta se abre e Ino sale ya lista, cargando su bolso que fue inmediatamente arrebatado por Kiba. Y así los ahora 6 chicos comienzan a caminar hacia el muelle, no percatándose de unas sombras que los seguían de cerca y esperaban el momento oportuno para atacar.

-"¿Qué harán cuando encuentren el cofre que contiene el mapa? Supuestamente para abrirlo se necesita de la llave. ¿La tienes?". – pregunto Ino a Sakura quien asentía y tomaba entre sus dedos la cadenita que llevaba del cuello. –"No sabes cuanta gente a andado buscando esa llave".

-"Cuanta razón tienes Ino".- resonó una muy conocida voz por todos y que momentos atrás había echo acto de presencia ante Sasuke, Sakura y Neji.

-"Mierda Kabuto. ¿No te aburres de perseguirnos?".

-"La verdad que si, pero son ordenes. Y por lo que veo, ya se cual es el motivo".- dijo el chico dirigiendo su vista a Sakura quien lo mirada fijamente. –"Me mandaron a buscarte, Sakura Drake Haruno".

-"Olvidalo".

Todos tomaron posición de pelea. Sasuke desenvaino su espada y le lanzo una escopeta a Sakura quien la agarro en el aire. Neji, Naruto y Kiba, imitaron el acto del moreno. Ino saco su pequeña pistola que llevaba en la pierna. Kabuto y sus hombres mantenían desenvainas sus espadas listos para atacar.

-"Vamos Sasuke, simplifícame las cosas y apártate de la chica".

-"Eso nunca. Si quieres algo, tendrás que luchar".

Estaban a punto de comenzar un combate cuando Ino diviso una de las tantas trampas que había echo por los alrededores de su casa, que consistía en una red con grandes rocas, que disparando en el sitio adecuado caerán sobre Kabuto y sus hombres.

Le hizo un gesto a Kiba, quien comprendió el plan de la rubia. Se aparto del sitio en donde caería dicha trampa y acto seguido Ino disparo, sorprendiendo a todos pero más a Kabuto y los hombres que le acompañaban que en ese preciso instante descubrieron la trampa de Ino sin posibilidad de evadirla, salvándose de milagro solo Kabuto y dos de sus hombres que resultaron con heridas leves, pero que se pararon al instante.

Sasuke tomo la muñeca de Sakura y comenzó a correr cuesta abajo, seguido de Neji, Naruto y Kiba quien corría junto con Ino. Seguidos de cerca por Kabuto.

-"Neji, adelántate y dile a Sai que zarpen lo antes posible, asegurate de dejar un bote para poder llegar al barco".

-"Hai".- Neji tomo uno de los atajos y corrió lo mas que pudo hacia el muelle.

Sai, quien se encontraba en el muelle esperando por los demás, veía que se acercaba Neji a toda prisa, algo que le pareció extraño. Sospechando enseguida que algo había ocurrido.

-"Sai, El capitán dijo que zarpemos".- dijo el chico quien subía a toda prisa al barco seguido por Sai.

-"¿Qué paso?".

-"Kabuto supo lo de Sakura y le ordenaron secuestrarla. Tenemos que irnos rápido de aquí".

Sin perder tiempo, elevaron ancla y desprendieron las velas. Agradeciendo a Dios de que hoy había viento.

No muy lejos de allí, Sasuke y los demás corrían a toda velocidad. Pero en una mala pisada Sakura se torció el tobillo, quedandose atrás de todos junto con Sasuke quien la cargo sobre su hombro.

-"Sasuke ahí viene ese hombre".- dijo la pelirosada quien veía todo lo que sucedía detrás al ir sobre el hombro del chico. Sasuke recordó que ella tenia la escopeta y sin pensarlo dos veces le ordeno que disparara y tratara de darle.

-"¿Quieres que lo mate?".

-"Si, o si no el nos matara a nosotros".

-"Deacuerdo".- apunto como pudo y disparo. Dándole en el estomago a uno de los hombres. Volvió a disparar y esta vez acertó en Kabuto quien se agacho por el dolor que sentía en el hombro al ser atravesado por la bala. Perdiendo de vista tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura.

-"Creo que le di".

-"Bien echo". – ya estaba agotándose de tanto correr cuando por fin vio el muelle y a Kiba, Ino y Naurto embarcar en el bote que les había dejado Neji. Y cerca del muelle el "Sharingan" que zarpaba sin complicaciones.

Subieron los 5 al bote y comenzaron a remar hacia el barco. Al darle alcance fueron ayudados a subir por Sai y Neji e inmediatamente Ino le cuero el tobillo a Sakura.

Cuando ya todos se habían recuperado de los sucesos recientemente ocurridos, Sai se atrevió a preguntar que había ocurrido. Y así fue como Sasuke, decidió que la tripulación debía saber quien era Sakura, algunos se lo tomaron con asombro, otros ya lo intuían. Les contó de lo que ocurrió en la Isla Caimán cuando fueron por Ino y el encuentro que tuvieron con Kabuto.

Cuando ya todos volvían a sus tareas habituales y Sasuke junto con sus oficiales se dirigieron al salón para revisar el mapa que les indicaba como llegar a la Isla de la muerte, para encontrar el cofre que contenía el mapa de la ubicación del tesoro que Francis había ocultado, Ino y Sakura contemplaban la puesta del sol en la cubierta alta.

-"¿Y como llegaste aquí?".

-"Naruto y los demás me encontraron en la Isla Konoha y me secuestraron sin saber que yo era hija de Francis, ni yo tenia idea".

-"No acostumbran a hacer eso¿sabes?".

-"¿A hacer que?".

-"Secuestras chiquillas que ven en la playa, de seguro vieron algo especial en ti, sobre todo Sasuke que es muy observador".- dijo la rubia para luego contemplar la pequeña sonrisa que esbozaba Sakura. –"Es apuesto¿cierto?".

-"¿Quién?".

-"Sasuke, es un hombre muy apuesto".

Sakura al instante se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza para no evidenciarse. –"Si, es muy apuesto".

-"Sabes, el ha estado muy solo, desde pequeño que ha sido así, su padre murió cuando era muy joven y su hermano Itachi, bueno de el no se sabe que paso. Ha vivido toda su vida abordo de este barco".

-"La debe haber pasado muy mal".

-"Y si. No le vendría mal una esposa que lo acompañar en sus aventuras".- sonrió picadamente y golpeo con el codo el brazo de Sakura, quien no podía mas con el sonrojo. Por todos era conocida la manera de ser de Ino, decía las cosas que se le venían a la cabeza sin guardarse nada. –"Por eso le pregunte si eras su esposa. Me alegraba de cierta forma que ya no estuviera tan solo".

-"Pero no creo que el busque una. Debe tener cosas mas importantes por las que preocuparse".

-"Si, pero no por eso debe vivir solo para siempre".

-"No creo que yo sea la chica adecuada para el".

-"Vamos eso lo averiguaremos durante el viaje. Ya veras que terminaran casándose".

-"Pero si no nos conocemos nada. Llevo 3 semanas abordo y solo hemos hablado un par de veces. Seria ilógico que termináramos casados.".

-"¿Y¿Cuál es el problema? Se conocen y ya, asunto arreglado. Déjamelo todo a mi".- sonrió orgullosa para luego ir junto con Sakura a cenar.

Ya en el comedor, se percataron que eran las únicas allí, seguramente los demás estaban ocupados aun con el mapa que los llevaría a la Isla de la muerte. Por lo que decidieron sentarse y comer lo que había.

-"¿Tu conoces a Hinata?".- pregunto Sakura, recordando el nombre de la chica que habían mencionado tiempo atrás.

-"¿Qué si la conozco? Claro que si. He ido a algunas aventuras con ella. ¿Por qué?".

-"Porque por lo que se, vamos donde ella ahora".

-"¿En serio? Que bien y de seguro se anima y nos acompaña".

-"¿Y como es ella?".

-"Es algo tímida pero muy buena persona".

-"Ah".

Luego de conversar sobre temas triviales, decidieron que era momento de ir a dormir. Por lo que Sakura le ofreció a Ino compartir habitación con ella, así no estarían solas.

XxXxXxXxXxX

-"Bien ahora que ya tenemos de nuestro lado a Ino, solo queda ir por Hinata, tu prima nos será de mucha ayuda".

-"Si pero espero y que esta vez no la secuestren".- dijo Neji para luego mandarle una mirada acusadora a Naruto quien se reía nerviosamente y se rascaba la nuca.

-"Vamos Neji, aun no lo olvidas, eso paso hace mas de 2 años".

-"Pero casi la matan, Idiota. Era tu deber cuidarla y no lo hiciste".

-"Vamos eso ya fue. Esta vez Hinata no correrá ningún riesgo. Aparte esa vez fue por un tema en especifico y todos sabemos cual es".- a lo que todos asintieron recordando el dote especial que posee Hinata.

-"Bien pero esta vez yo me ocupare de cuidarla".- dijo Neji, antes de que Naruto se ofreciera una vez mas.

-"Deacuerdo, Neji se encargara de Hinata".- aseguro Sasuke. –"Ahora vayamos a descansar, mañana por la tarde llegamos a la Isla de Thor y tenemos que reponer fuerzas".

Acto seguido todos abandonaron la sala y se dirigieron a sus respectivas recamaras, todos excepto Sasuke, quien paso por la habitación de Sakura y entre abrió la puerta para cerciorarse de que esta dormía. Sonrió levemente al verla placidamente dormía junto a Ino. Se acerco cautelosamente llegando al lado de la pelirosada, acaricio suavemente una de sus mejillas y susurro para si. –"Prometo que te protegeré con mi vida".

Salio de la habitación si hacer un ruido. Esa chica había logrado entrar en su corazón sin siquiera haber echo algo, quizás el ser hija de Francis tendría algo que ver, pero de algo estaba seguro, nadie pondría sus manos en ella o le haría algún tipo de daño, porque se estarían condenando a la muerte y el mismo se encargaría de ello.

* * *

09 de Diciembre del 2007

* * *

Bah. Me demore un poco en actualizar, he tenido montones de cosas que hacer pero ya va, aquí esta el 3º Capitulo.

Se conoce un poco mas de Sasuke y lo que ha vivido. Entra en escena Ino. Y se deja entre ver un poco los sentimientos de Sasuke para con Sakura. Aunque un poco de estos sentimientos tiene que ver con una promesa que se vera en unos capítulos mas adelante.


	5. Capitulo IV

**

* * *

**

"El Tesoro De Francis Drake"

* * *

**Capitulo V**

Estaba en un hermoso sueño, disfrutaba del aire fresco que golpeaba suavemente su rostro, parada en la popa viendo el mar agitarse. Observando como los peces saltaban de un lado a otro, hasta que escucho un fuerte grito que la saco de su linda ensoñación.

-"ARRIBA SAKURA".- gritaba a todo pulmón Ino, quien saltaba sobre la cama para que la pelirosada se despertara.- "es hora de levantarse, estamos pronto a llegar a Thor".

Se estiro en la cama, dio un leve bostezo y abrió lentamente sus ojos, viendo a Ino ya vestida y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. –"Ino Buenos días".

-"Buenos días Saku".

-"¿Ya te arreglaste?".

-"Pues claro, aun no voy a tomar desayuno, estaba esperando a que te levantaras para que fuéramos las dos juntas".

-"AH que linda que eres". – dijo para luego sonreírle y levantarse de la cama, lista para arreglarse. –"Gracias, iré a darme un baño, no me tardo nada".

-"Ve, yo espero aquí".

Sakura corrió, saco del armario un vestido verde agua y se adentro al baño que quedaba en la recamara.

Luego de bañarse, encremar su cuerpo y perfumar su cabello, salio del baño. Ino sonrió al verla y le dijo en un tono muy pícaro.

-"Asi como te ves, dejaras a Sasuke prendido".

Sakura se sonrojo al instante y cubrió su cara con sus manos. Ino al ver la reacción de la chica, se rió y le agarro de la mano para ir a desayunar.

Al llegar al comedor, solo estaba Kiba, quien al ver a Ino sonrió de lado y se levanto de la mesa, abriéndoles las sillas a ambas chicas, quienes se lo agradecieron con un beso en la mejilla, logrando que Kiba se sonrojara levemente.

-"Chicas¿Cómo durmieron?".

-"Excelente. Yo amanecí como nueva".- dijo muy sonriente Ino, para luego guiñarle un ojo al castaño.

-"Y tu Sakura ¿Ino no te pateo mucho en la noche".- dijo Kiba riendo a carcajadas, para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Ino.

-"Bueno solo un poco"

-"SAKU".

-"Era broma. Dormí muy bien".

-"Que bueno".- tomo un sorbo de café y luego volvió la vista a las chicas.-"Estamos por llegar a Thor, así que les recomiendo que estén preparadas, no es una isla muy agradable".- luego miro a Ino y le dijo. –"Tu sabes muy bien eso, no es así Ino".

-"Y si".

-"¿Te sucedió algo allí?".

-"Veras, Isla Thor no es un sitio muy amigable. Por el lado en donde vive Hina, merodean caníbales. Son personas ariscas y desconfiadas, que yo sepa solo confían en Sasuke".- dijo poniéndose un dedo sobre el mentón para recordar si había alguien mas. –"Si, solo en él. Bueno, la primera vez que vine a Thor, me secuestraron e intentaron comerme pero gracias a Kiba y los demás, salí ilesa".- le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla al castaño y luego le sonrió.

-"Cielos, nunca en mi vida he visto un caníbal"

-"Y espero que no los veas, puede que te vean apetitosa e intenten comerte".- comento Kiba sonriendo ampliamente.-"Aunque claro Sasuke-sama no dejara que eso pase".

Sakura se sonrojo al escuchar el nombre del chico que desde hace días le llamaba la atención e Ino lo noto, al igual que Kiba, quienes sonrieron y se miraron con complicidad, recordando que años atrás ellos dos eran iguales.

-"Saku, que mona que eres". -dijo Ino, quien terminaba ya su desayuno, al igual que Sakura y Kiba. –"Por cierto Kiba –kun¿Dónde están los demás?".

-"Deben estar hablando con la tripulación. Sasuke-sama hablo algo de que debían estar preparados para cualquier ataque de Kabuto como paso en Niebla y debe estar planeando alguna estrategia".

-"Ah ya veo. ¿Qué tal si vamos a cubierta? Así veremos Thor cuando estemos llegando y Saku pueda ver lo linda que es esa isla".

-"Vale vamos".

Los 3 se pararon y se dirigieron a cubierta, en donde todo estaba despejado, a excepción del vigía y el que manejaba el timón.

Se acercaron a la baranda y observaron como el agua chocaba con el costado del barco. Cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, sentimientos y emociones.

Sakura comenzó a jugar con la cadenita de su dije como siempre lo hacia. Tomaba entre sus dedos la pequeña llave y la movía de un lado a otro. Fue entonces cuando sintió que esta se cortaba y caía al mar, junto con la preciada llave. Abrió los ojos con pánico, de solo pensar en lo que pasaría si se enteraban los demás le aterraba y sin pensarlo dos veces y decirle a nadie, se subió a la baranda y se lanzo al agua, bajo la atónita miraba de Ino y Kiba quienes de la impresión se quedaron mudos por un segundo con la boca entreabierta y los ojos como platos.

-"Mierda".- Kiba corrió por la cubierta en busca de Sasuke y los demás, mientras Ino no despegaba la mirada del agua, para ver si Sakura salía de ella.

-"Saku".- gritaba mientras comenzaba a llorar desesperadamente. –"Saku sal ya. No juegues".

Sakura se sumergió a lo mas profundo buscando la bendita llave. Agradecía internamente que desde pequeña le hayan enseñado a mantener el aire el mayor tiempo posible.

Sentía como el agua golpeaba el casco del barco y chocaba con ella de vuelta. Mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos buscando la llave.

XxXxXxXxXxX

En el camarote de la tripulación, Sasuke junto con los demás planificaban una estrategia de escape por si Kabuto volvía a aparecer, cuando Kiba irrumpió en ella, dando un fuerte azote a la puerta, bajo la mirada atónita de todos. Sasuke al notar su semblante de preocupación y desesperación, no perdió el tiempo y pregunto de inmediato.

-"¿Qué paso Kiba?":

-"Sakura...".- Sasuke se puso pálido, mas de lo que era y agarro del cuello de la camisa a Kiba, quien intentaba explicarle lo que había sucedido.

-"¿Que paso con Sakura? Habla Kiba".

-"Ella se… se".

-"Kiba, habla de una buena vez".- ahora fue Naruto el que actuó, dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza para que saliera del aturdimiento en el que se encontraba el castaño.

-"Mierda. Sakura se lanzo al mar".

Sasuke no perdió más tiempo y corrió a la cubierta. Vio a Ino que gimoteaba en la baranda y miraba hacia el agua gritando el nombre de Sakura. Se saco rápidamente las botas, bajo la incrédula mirada de los demás que había subido inmediatamente después del moreno. Se subió a la baranda y se lanzo sin más.

Sakura aun seguía sumergida, nadando hacia el fondo, cuando vio la llave que estaba enredada en algunas algas que la sostenían para que no siguiera cayendo. Se apresuro a alcanzar y la tomo con una mano, apretándola bien fuerte.-"_Que suerte que he tenido"_- fue lo que paso al instante por su cabeza. Pero se sobresalto al sentir como uno de sus brazos era agarrado con suma fuerza y la tiraba hacia la superficie, cuando miro hacia arriba se encontró con Sasuke quien nadaba rápidamente para salir del agua.

Ya en la superficie, Sakura tomo una gran bocanada de aire, aun siendo sostenida por Sasuke. Algunos de la tripulación le lanzaron una soga para que abordara, y así lo hicieron. Primero subió Sakura, quien fue abrazada fuertemente por Ino, quien aun lloraba y le recriminaba por haberla asustado así.

-"Tonta, no sabes el susto que me diste".- dijo Ino mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. Elevo su mirada para ver a Sakura pero trago saliva nerviosamente, Kiba la tomo del brazo y la saco de allí. Sakura no entendía la reacción de los chicos, por lo que se dio vuelta y vio a Sasuke quien la miraba fijamente, estaba furioso.

Trago saliva y dio un paso atrás por instinto.

Sasuke se acerco rápidamente a ella y la tomo de uno de los brazos y la arrastro junto con el hacia una de las habitaciones dando un sonoro portazo, asustando aun mas a Sakura, quien temblaba.

-"¿Qué mierda es lo que hacías?".- le grito

-"Yo...Yo".

-"Podrias haber muerto ahogada, niña tonta".

-"Pero es que…"

-"¿Estas loca o que?".

-"Basta, déjame hablar".- Sasuke se sorprendió por la súbita reacción de la chica y la miro duramente esperando a que hablara. –"Se me cayo la llavecita por la borda y la fui a buscar".

-"¿Arriesgaste tu vida por la llave?".- pregunto incrédulo.

-"Bueno, si. Se que es muy importante para ustedes esta llave".- y comenzó a sollozar, haciendo que a Sasuke le diera un poco de culpa por haberle gritado. Se acerco lentamente hacia ella y la abrazo, tratando de calmarla.

-"Tranquila".- le acaricio delicadamente el cabello, mientras Sakura se aferraba a su camisa escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico. –"Siento haberte gritado. Es que pensé que te había pasado algo malo y…no me lo perdonaría".

Sakura se sorprendió ante estas palabras y lo miro a la cara, con esos ojos jade que lo hipnotizaban y que en esos momentos brillaban aun más que de costumbre por las recientes lagrimas.

-"¿Por...Porqué lo dices?".

Sasuke la miro, se veía hermosa, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios rosa aun más que de costumbre. Le acaricio tierna y delicadamente una de las mejillas y la miro a los ojos. Sin pensar en lo que hacia, acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso.

Sakura no respondía, se había asombrado por el acto del chico, pero ya cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, correspondió el beso de igual manera, enrollo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Profundizaron aun más el beso, hasta que Sasuke lo cortó repentinamente. Se separo de ella y de uno de los armarios saco una frazada para que se cubriera. Se la puso sobre los hombros y la abrigo con ella. Sakura lo veía aun sonrojada y extrañada por la actitud del moreno.

-"Cambiate esa ropa, puedes enfermar".- se dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia la salida. –"Le diré a Ino que venga a verte".

Y se fue, sin decirle nada mas, dejándola sumida en una confusión enrome. La había besado, se había sentido tan bien. Se toco los labios con la yema de los dedos y sonrió tímidamente. Se enrolló aun mas con la frazada que le había dado Sasuke y se tiro boca arriba a la cama manteniendo aun la sonrisa en los labios.

Al momento llego Ino y se abalanzo sobre la pobre chica quien aun seguía en las nubes.

-"Sakura tonta, nunca mas vuelvas a asustarme así".

Sakura la miro y le sonrió. –"Lo siento".

-"¿Qué te dijo Sasuke?".

La pelirosada se sonrojo por sobre manera y comenzó a tartamudear. –"De que hablas, no paso nada".

Ino sonrió picadamente. –"Yo no te pregunte si paso algo, si no que fue lo que te dijo. Pero ya veo que si ocurrió algo".- la chica se sonrojo aun mas y bajo la cabeza. –"Vamos cuéntame".

-"¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?".

-"Lo prometo".

Sakura tomo aire y luego miro a Ino. –"Me…me...me beso".

-"¿Enserio?".- Ino estaba atónita. Conocía a Sasuke desde niño y sabia que el no era de las personas que demostraran mucho afecto. Pero desde que había conocido a Sakura y emprendido el viaje junto a ellos, se había dado cuenta de las miradas que Sasuke le daba o las atenciones que tenía para con Sakura. Y estaba esperanzada para que la chica fuera la que por fin pudiera hacer feliz a Sasuke. Y no solo ella notaba las actitudes del moreno, sino que muchos de la tripulación ya intuían algo.

-"Que lindo" – dijo con los ojos brillantes. –"¿Y como fue?".

-"Bu…bueno fue….fue rico".

-"¿Rico¿Besa bien Sasuke?".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza avergonzada y luego recordó que aun estaba empapada por lo que dejo a Ino sentada en la cama mientras balbuceaba cosas como que Kiba debería ser mas osado y besarla así o cosas por el estilo, y se fue a cambiar el vestido y secarse el cabello.

XxXxXxXxXxX

-"Diablos, que susto me pego Sakura".- dijo Kiba quien suspiraba aliviado de que todo halla salido bien.

-"¿Pero que paso, porque se lanzo al mar".- pregunto Naruto intrigado. Kiba solo se limito a levantar los hombros.

Sai mantenía fija su vista en el océano. El viento estaba soplando muy rápido y el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, se acercaba una tormenta y si no llegaban rápido a Isla Thor, quedarían en medio. –"Tenemos que llegar rápido a Thor".

-"¿Por? No ahí prisa".- Naruto siempre le quitaba lo preocupante a todo. Para el, nada era de suma importancia y se toma la vida ligeramente, una característica envidiada muchas veces.

-"Se acerca una tormenta y de las fuertes, si no llegamos antes, nos veremos en el medio".

-"Mierda, salimos de una para entrar en otra".- dijo Shikamaru. –"Que problemático. Iré a avisarle al Capitán".- y sin mas abandono la cubierta. Perdiéndose del campo visual de los demás.

-"Bah para el todo es problemático".- comentaba Naurto mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –"Siempre que venimos a Thor nos reciben con el jodido clima. Debería acostumbrarse".

-"Si no te fijas bien, esta vez no es como las demás. El mar esta mas inquieto".- razono Neji, luego de escuchar a sus compañeros y ver las condiciones del clima.

-"Antes que todo esto se transforme en una catástrofe, iré a asegurar los suministros de las bodegas".- dijo Kiba, bajando por las escaleras que lo llevaban a los pisos de abajo.

-"Mi prima es la causante de todo esto".- dijo Neji, convencido que las habilidades y dones de su prima, eran las causantes de las tormentas y catástrofes que sucedía alrededor de Thor.

-"Ya conocemos el carácter de Hinata-Chan pero no creo que sea ella, mas si sabe que nosotros estamos en medio".

-"Concuerdo con Neji, creo que Hinata tiene que ver en todo esto".- dijo Sai quien dirigía su vista a la ya visible Isla de Thor que estaba rodeada de neblina espesa dejando solo ver las puntas de las grandes montañas que era conocidas por todos.

-"Esto va a ser duro".- y sin mas, los 3 que permanecían aun en cubierta se movilizaron, dando alarmar a todos los tripulantes.

XxXxXxXxXxX

-"Capitan estamos llegando a Thor".- dijo Shikamaru con su habitual expresión quien acababa de llegar al camarote de Sasuke.

-"¿Ocurre lo mismo de siempre?".- pregunto sin siquiera despejar sus ojos del mapa de navegación que estaba revisando.

-"Si. Thor estaba cubierta".

-"Da aviso. Asegurarte que tanto Ino como Sakura no salgan del camarote".

-"Claro".- dijo luego de escuchar las ordenes y abandono el camarote, dejando a Sasuke solo.

-"Mierda, siempre es lo mismo".- suspiro abatido, cerro el mapa y lo guardo dentro de un baúl, cerrándolo con candado. Salio del camarote y se dirigió a cubierta, en donde todos los tripulantes ya estaban informados de las maniobras, que eran habituales cada vez que llegaban a Thor.

Se posiciono en el timón, preparado para lo que seria un no muy agradable arribo a la Isla.

Cada vez estaban más cerca y el viento era cada vez más fuerte y violento.

XxXxXxXxXxX

-"Va, Sakura, sal de una buena vez del baño".- gritaba Ino, quien aun esperaba que la pelirosada saliera.

-"Ya esta".- dijo al fin, entrando en la recamara.

-"Uf, menos mal. Te has demorado una eternidad".- exclamo Ino quien tenia una cara de suma preocupación. –"Hace poco vino Shikamaru y dijo que por ningún motivo saliéramos de la recamara".

-"¿Porque?".

-"Tu sabes, Thor, tormenta, problemas".- la miro como diciendo que esto fuera muy obvio pero luego de ver su expresión comprendió todo. –"¿Nunca has venido a Thor?".- a lo que Sakura negó rápidamente. –"Bien te explico".- se sentó en la cama y le indico a Sakura que hiciera lo mismo, a lo que la pelirosada de un salto quedo al lado de Ino para escuchar lo que tenia que decir. –"Lo que sucede es que Thor es conocida por sus leyendas pero por sobretodo, por su "recibimiento".- dijo acentuando la ultima palabra. –"Cada vez que un barco se acerca a la Isla, se desata una gran tormenta y solo los mas hábiles y fuertes logran llegar a la orilla. No todos pueden llegar a Thor".

-"¿Y el Sharingan a logrado atravesar la tormenta?".- ya estaba nerviosa y ahora asustada, odiaba las tormentas pero nunca había vivido una en pleno mar.

-"Claro, con un capitán como Sasuke y un navío tan fuerte como el Sharingan es imposible que no la atraviesen".

Suspiro aliviada. ."Ya me estaba asustando".

Luego de pensar unos momentos y mirar por la ventana del camarote, Ino exclamo. –"No creo que Sasuke nos deje ir con ellos a la Isla".

-"¿Por qué no?".

-"Porque para llegar ahí que ir en bote y no creo que nos quieran llevar".- dijo Ino para luego hacer un puchero. –"Y con lo que me gusta esa Isla".

Pero Sakura no se iba a quedar en el barco. Ella si iba a ir a Thor. Y sin más, se levanto de la cama y enfilo hacia la puerta. –"Pues yo no me quedo aquí. Yo quiero conocer Thor".

-"No espera.".- pero fue demasiado tarde, la pelirosada ya había salido de la recamara y había cerrado la puerta. –"Que niña, igual de testaruda que Sasuke".- y se tiro en la cama boca arriba mirando el techo y comenzando a sentir los fuertes y bruscos movimientos del barco, causados por la tormenta.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura caminaba a paso decidido por los pasillos del barco, cada tanto debía afirmarse de las paredes para no caer por los fuertes movimientos barco. Pero estaba decidida, nadie le diría no, había decidido viajar con ellos y por consiguiente tenia todo el derecho de decir si se quedaba en el barco o iba a Thor, ella ahora quería visitar la Isla y ni el mismísimo Sasuke la obligaría a quedarse.

Subió las escaleras que la guiaban a la cubierta, al momento de salir, sintió la lluvia que caía sobre ella y el viento feroz que volaba sus cabellos. Miro a su alrededor, los tripulantes estaban en sus tareas, afirmando las velas y amarrando los cañones. No veía ni Sai, Neji, Naruto, ni Shikamaru. De seguro estaban en algún trabajo o resguardándose de la lluvia.

-"Sakura, que haces aquí".- miro a su derecha y se encontró con Kiba que le gritaba para que lo escuchara ya que la tormenta les impedía comunicarse bien.

-"Voy a Thor con ustedes".- dijo decidida y en un tono de vos que demostraba que no iba a acepta negativas.

-"Pero Sasuke dijo".

-"Al diablo lo que dijo Sasuke, yo quiero ir y punto".

Volvio a recorrer con la vista la cubierta en busca del moreno, cuando lo vio, estaba en el timón maniobrando el barco. El agua y el viento chocaba en su rostro pero al el no parecía importarle mucho, se sonrojo levemente, recordando el beso que momentos antes le había dado pero sacudió su cabeza recriminándose por pensar en eso en un momento como ese. Se dirigió donde el, quien al momento de verla frunció el seño y la miro molesto.

-"¿Qué haces aquí? Vuelve al camarote".

-"No, yo voy contigo".

Bufo molesto. –"Vuelve".

-"No y tu no me ordenas así que si yo quiero ir voy y punto".

-"Es igual de terca que Francis".-dijo en susurro Kiba, ganándose las miradas de Sakura y Sasuke, quienes lo veían con lo ojos entrecerrados. –"Bien me callo".

-"Iras pero te quedaras cerca de Kiba y de mi".

Sonrió victoriosa y abrazo a Sasuke fuertemente. –"Gracias".

-"Si si ahora sujétate de algo, no vaya a ser que caigas por la borda".

Sakura lo soltó delicadamente y comenzó a buscar algún lugar de donde sujetarse. Kiba le señalo algunos soportes que servían para girar las velas. Tomaron un par de cuerdas y se amarraron a ellas, mientras Sasuke maniobraba el barco desde el timón.

-"Sujetate bien, quizás tragues un poco de agua pero no te asustes".- le grito Kiba, Sakura solo asintió y se agarro fuertemente.

-"Estamos por entrar, sujétense bien".- fue lo que alcanzo a gritar Sasuke, antes de que la tormenta se hiciera mas fuerte y el barco comenzara a ladearse de un lado a otro y el viento azotara contra el, haciendo que el agua entrara el la cubierta y las grandes olas chocaran a cada lado del barco.

Sakura y Kiba permanecían amarrados y trataban de no tragar agua, algo que les era casi imposible. El viento chocaba fuertemente en sus rostros hasta doler. Y el barco amenazaba con volcarse, si no fuera porque Sasuke sabía como manejarlo y lo conocía muy bien.

-"Kiba, el barco se va a hundir".- grito Sakura.

-"No, el capitán sabe manejarlo, no te preocupes".

Sakura miro a Sasuke, quien luchaban con el viento que intentaba arrojarlo al mar, pero el se sujetaba fuertemente del timón impidiendo a toda costa el objetivo de este.

Comenzaron a entrar a un sector en donde las nubes se disipaban y se dejaba ver la Isla en todo su esplendor. Por fin había logrado pasar la tormenta, ahora venia la mayor prueba, llegar a la orilla y enfrentarse a los guardianes de Thor, quienes ya conocían a Sasuke, Kiba y Neji, quienes irían por Hinata, pero no conocían a Sakura y les seria difícil atravesarlos sin que ellos intentara atacar a la pelirosada como habían echo tiempo atrás con Ino.

* * *

15 De Diciembre Del 2007

* * *

Da, el cuarto capitulo. Me estoy emocionando demasiado con este Fic y no he actualizado Instituto, pero esta semana agregare dos capítulos a ese. 


	6. Capitulo V

* * *

El Tesoro De Francis Drake

* * *

**Capitulo V**

Cuando la tormenta acabo y el "Sharingan", junto con toda la tripulación estaban a salvo, Sasuke los reunió a todos en la cubierta. Les informo el deber que debían cumplir durante su ausencia. A tierra firme irían, Neji, Kiba, Sakura y el. Intento de todo y a través de todos los medios conocidos, convencer a la pelirosada de que se quedara en el barco, pero era de suponer, era igual o aun mas terca que su padre, por lo que se dio por vencido y se preparo mentalmente para el posible enfrentamiento con los guardianes de Thor, quienes seguramente armarían problemas al ver a alguien desconocido y quizás la atacarían como lo hicieron con Ino la ultima vez.

Alistaron las cosas que llevarían, entre ellas, armas y sistemas de defensa. Naruto llenaba la cabeza de la chica con recomendaciones e Ino intentaba inútilmente de convencerla de quedarse, comentándole a Kiba lo mismo y pidiéndole que cuidara de Sakura, quien solo sonreía y le prometía a su rubia que volvería sano y salvo como siempre y cuidaría de la chica como si fuera su hermana.

Sasuke y Neji bufaban impacientes. No podían creer que tardaran tanto en despedirse, no se irían al fin del mundo, solo tardarían un par de horas y estarían de regreso. Pero no, ellos se tomaban su tiempo e impacientaban aun mas.

Ya no aguantando más la cursilería, Sasuke tomo de la cintura a la pelirosada y Neji tiro del brazo a Kiba. –"Se acabo, se demoraron demasiado. Nos vamos". – y dicho esto los cuatro se embarcaron en el pequeño bote que los llevaría a la orilla y los traería de vuelta junto con Hinata.

Ya en el mar, los cuatro se pusieron a remar hasta llegar a la arena. Amarraron el bote aun soporte que Neji enterró en la tierra y señalaron el lugar en donde lo habían dejado en el mapa, por si se perdían. Se adentraron por el frondoso bosque de palmeras y árboles sauce que rodeaban gran parte de la Isla. Kiba iba junto con Sakura atrás de Sasuke y Neji quienes vigilaban los alrededores por si los guardianes de Thor se aparecían.

-"Kiba. Esos guardianes¿Son muy peligrosos?".- pregunto con sumo cuidado Sakura.

-"Siendo sincero, Si ¿Te dio miedo?".

-"No para nada"

-"Bah, no te preocupes. El capitán no dejara que te pase nada".- le dio una leve palmadita en el hombro y le sonrió, logrando que Sakura se sintiera un poco mas tranquila.

No se percataron cuando pasaron cerca de unas trampas echa por los guardianes y la pelirosada piso sobre una de ellas, haciendo que esta se activara y bajo sus pies se descubriera un profundo agujero tapado cuidadosamente por algunas ramas. Sakura pego un sonoro grito y se agarro del borde del hoyo con una mano. Sasuke y Neji, quienes iban un poco mas adelante escucharon el llamado de auxilio y corrieron a ver que había pasado, encontrándose con Kiba quien estaba tirado en el suelo sujetando una de las manos de Sakura para que esta no cayera.

Sakura veía espantada hacia el fondo del agujero y luego a Kiba. –"No me sueltes".

-"Tranquila, no mires abajo".

En ese preciso instante Sasuke se tiro al lado de Kiba y le dijo a Sakura que tomara su mano, mientras Neji sostenía los pies de ambos chicos por si alguno de estos llegara a perder el equilibrio y cayera junto con la pelirosada.

Hicieron uso de toda su fuerza y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sakura ya estaba a salvo.

-"Tienes que tener mas cuidado". – le dijo Kiba a modo de regaño.

Esperaron unos minutos mientras la pelirosada se sobreponía del susto y luego recomenzaron con la caminata.

-"Uchiha-Sama".- De entre los árboles se presento frente a ellos un hombre alto, mucho mas que Sasuke, de tez café y ojos atemorizantes, que los veían fijamente y estudiaba cuidadosamente a Sakura.

-"Dango".

3 hombres mas que aparecieron junto a Dango, el líder del grupo, se acercaron a Sakura, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke. –"Ella. Primera vez que veo".- dijo uno de los hombres que rodeaban a la pelirosada.

-"Viene con nosotros".

-"Conoce las reglas Uchiha-Sama. Tenemos que llevarla con el líder".

-"Tenemos prisa Dango".

-"Son las reglas".- le hizo una seña a los hombres quienes agarraron a Sakura de los brazos mientras esta trataba de liberarse.

Sasuke debía impedir a toda costa que se la llevaran. Kiba intentaba arrebatarles a la pelirosada de los brazos y Neji permanecía quieto mirando fijamente todo lo que acontecía.

-"Es hija de Mary".- dijo finalmente el ojiperla, ganándose la mirada de todos los allí presentes.

-"¿Que ah dicho Hyuga?".

-"Que esta chica es hija de Mary y Francis".

Dango y sus hombres estaban sorprendidos y Kiba aprovecho el momento y les arrebato a Sakura, ocultándola tras el. Sasuke solo negaba con la cabeza y miraba a Neji como si este hubiera cometido un error.

-"Uchiha-Sama y que hace usted junto con la hija de la Di...".- pero no logro continuar por que Sasuke lo aparto del grupo y se lo llevo lejos de allí para poder conversar a solas.

-"¿Qué fue todo eso?".- si desde un principio no entendía nada, menos aun. Sakura esta desconcertada con la actitud de Sasuke.

-"Nada es solo que Neji hablo de mas".

-"Callate. Tarde o temprano se darían cuenta. ¿Crees que son idiotas?".

Mientras Kiba y Neji discutían, los 3 hombres que habían llegado con Dango, se pusieron frente a Sakura y se arrodillaron ante ella.

-"Neji¿Qué hacen estos tipos?".- preguntaba nerviosamente la pelirosada mientras veía como le hacían reverencia.

-"Uchiha-Sama ¿Qué hace usted con la Hija de Mary?"

-"Es una larga historia Dango. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo para contártela, debo ir donde Hinata".

-"Pero esto es muy importante para posponerlo. Si ella es la hija de Mary, debe saberlo y asumir su cargo".

-"Te prometo que cuando todo esto termine volveré junto con Sakura y te contare todo".

-"¿Sakura?".

-"Si, así le pusieron".

-"¿Y ella sabe lo que significa ser hija de Mary?".

-"No tiene idea, pero pretendo contárselo cuando todo esto acabe. Pero tu tienes que prometerme no contarle nada a tu Líder, no antes de que yo vuelva".

-"Esta bien".

Ambos dirigieron su vista a Sakura quien intentaba con palabras levantar a los 3 hombres que se habían arrodillado ante ella.

-"Ahora vamos antes de que esto empeore".

* * *

-"Levantense y vamos".- vocifero Dango, infringiendo autoridad. Al acto los 3 tipos se levantaron del suelo y le dedicaron una leve reverencia a Sakura y tomaron sus puestos detrás de su líder de misión. –"Nos volveremos a ver".- le dijo a Sakura y como habían llegado, se fueron igual de sigilosos.

-"¿Qué fue todo eso?".

-"Luego te lo cuento, ahora vamos a por Hinata".- Sasuke tomo uno de los brazos de Sakura y comenzaron a ascender por la colina, en donde, en la punta, ya se divisaba la casa de Hinata.

* * *

-"¿Cómo creen que les este yendo al Capitán y a los demás?".

-"Y de lo mas bien Naruto. Van con Kiba, es obvio que bien".

-"Tu y tu Kiba. Ese perro es un cobarde, de seguro sale corriendo si se les aparece alguno de los caníbales".

Ino no soporto mas y se lanzo sobre el, ahorcándolo. –"Retráctate Naruto".

-"Ino, suéltalo, lo necesitamos vivo".- dijo Sai, sin apartar la vista de su cuadernillo.

-"Primero te retractas".

-"Mujer problemática".- dijo Shikamaru en su tono habitual, tomo por la cintura a Ino sin dificulta y la sentó donde estaba antes.

Naruto se masajeaba el cuello mientras tosía por la presión que le ejerció la rubia. –"Era una broma Ino".

-"Pues menuda broma, tarado".- se cruzo de brazo y miro hacia otro lado.

-"A mi me preocupa que sepan de quien es hija, y no me refiero solo de Francis".

-"Concuerdo con Sai, seria muy problemático. Pero estoy seguro que el Capitán ideara algo".

Ino se quedo pensando en las consecuencias que traerían, si Sakura se enteraba de todo respecto a su madre. –"¿Abra despertado el Don?".

Naruto, Sai y Shikamaru la miraron por unos segundos y luego entre ellos.

-"Yo no he notado ninguna reacción de que haya despertado".

-"Mary lo utilizaba en ocasiones de riesgo y hasta el momento no ha ocurrido nada así".

-"Pues yo estoy seguro que Sakura tiene el Don, es cosa de que despierte, nada mas".

-"Yo pienso lo mismo que tu Naruto, pero ella desconoce todo sobre su madre y dudo mucho que alguna vez en su vida allá visto algo como lo que hacia Mary".

-"Que problemático que va a ser todo cuando vea lo que Hinata hace".

-"Hina-Chan es genial".

Ino, Shikamaru y Sai miraron a rubio quien esbozaba una feliz sonrisa y mantenía unos ojos soñadores. Pasaron de el y cada uno siguió con lo que estaba asiendo anteriormente.

* * *

Por fin habían conseguido llegar a casa de Hinata. Una cabaña modesta en lo alto de una colina que daba una vista a uno de los lagos interiores de la Isla. Alrededor de la casa estaba lleno de árboles y sauces dándole un toque de misterio al paisaje.

Sasuke aun traía del Brazo a Sakura, pero a esta parecía no importarle, Neji iba tras ellos pendiente de los alrededores y Kiba vigilaba la retaguardia.

Llamaron a la puerta suavemente y esta enseguida se abrió. Hinata miro sorprendida a la gente que tenia en su pórtico pero luego su semblante lo cambio por uno de felicidad al ver allí a su primo.

-"Chicos, que alegría verlos. Pasen".- y los hizo pasar a la casa. Se sentaron en uno de los sillones que formaban parte de la sala y esperaron a que Hinata cerrara la puerta y se reuniera con ellos. –"Sasuke tengo lo que me pediste".

-"Yo lo tuyo Hinata".

Intercambiaron objetos, Hinata le entrego un Libro de cuero café ancho con una cerradura y una llave. Y Sasuke le entrego unos frascos con unas sustancias azules que Hinata guardo dentro de un estante.

Cuando el intercambio fue exitoso, Hinata se percato de la presencia de Sakura y le sonrió.

–"Lo siento, no me presente. Soy Hinata Hyuga".

-"Sakura Haruno".- le dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa.

-"A que no sabes de quien es hija".- dijo Kiba quien permanecía sentado y jugaba con una botella de arena.

-"¿De quien?".

-"De Francis Drake y Mary".

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y entreabrió la boca. –"P-Pero…".

-"Si, supuestamente estaba muerta pero dejare que esto te lo cuente Naruto".- hablo Sasuke.

La chica al oír el nombre del rubio se sonrojo levemente y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos peor luego volvio en si al percatarse de algo que llamo su atención. –"Supongo que quieres que te acompañe esta vez".

-"Acertaste".

Sonrió ampliamente y se perdió por la casa. No tardo ni dos segundos cuando volvio cargando un bolso que Neji se ofrecían en llevar.

-"¿Y donde vamos esta vez?".

* * *

Luego de explicarle de lo que se trataba la nueva aventura. Los 5 chicos salieron de la casa en dirección a la orilla. Agradecieron a Dios por no tener altercados y mayores problemas en el camino. Sin demoras llegaron al bote, subieron y comenzaron a remar hacia el Sharingan que anclaba esplendoroso a unos cuantos metros mas adentro.

-"Por cierto Hinata. Gracias por el recibimiento".

-"Lo siento, pero ustedes saben que debo proteger la Isla, además no fue tan fuerte".

Los 4 se miraron entre ellos y luego a Hinata. –"No claro que no".

Cuando alcanzaron al barco, desde la cubierta les lanzaron una pequeña escalera, por donde primero subió Sakura luego Hinata, seguida por Neji, Kiba y finalmente Sasuke. Subieron el pequeño bote y se dirigieron al salón en donde suponían se encontraban los demás.

Naruto al ver a Hinata se lanzo sobre ella y la abrazo fuertemente casi matándola de asfixia de no ser por que Neji lo separo inmediatamente. Ino la saludo alegremente y luego reviso a Sakura para ver si esta estaba bien, la pelirosada le contó lo sucedido y lo extraño que había sido que los caníbales se arrodillaran ante ella. La rubia poso su vista en Kiba quien le sonreía desde una de las esquinas del salón, fue donde el y lo ataco a besos, a lo que el chico solo sonrió aun mas.

Sakura los veía y sonreía. Pero luego recordaba el beso con Sasuke y rápidamente se sonrojaba y miraba al suelo.

-"¿Estas bien?".- le pregunto Sasuke que se había sentado al lado de la pelirosada al notar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Sakura levanto la mirada para solo encontrase con Uchiha quien la miraba fijamente logrando así que su sonrojo aumentara y bajara la vista rápidamente. Asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta que le había echo.

-"Sasuke".

-"Hn".

-"¿Por qué esos tipos se arrodillaron ante mi y actuaron tan extrañamente?".

-"No se si soy yo el indicado para contártelo".

Sakura lo miro extrañada. Sasuke suspiro, debía contarle lo que sabía. La tomo de la mano y sin que nadie se percatara, salio del salón con la chica.

Subieron al alcázar. Ya había oscurecido, no había nadie en cubierta, excepto el vigía y el encargado de dirigir el barco. Se apoyaron en la baranda y contemplaron unos segundos el mar quieto de esa noche.

-"Como ya sabrás, yo navegue junto a tu padre y cuando yo lo conocí el ya estaba enamorado de Mary, tu madre. Me hablo de que se querían casar y llevarla a ella abordo. En una de las travesías que experimente con el, la conocí".

-"P-Pero tu dijiste que…".

-"Si, que no la conocía. Pero no sabia si era conveniente que yo te contara todo. Bueno como te iba diciendo, en una de esas aventuras la conocí. Nos acompaño abordo y muchas noches yo conversaba con ella. Me contó que era de una tribu de la Isla de Thor, de donde vinimos, que su padre era el Rey y que ella era su sucesora pero que no tenia deseos de aceptar dicho cargo".- Sasuke miro a Sakura, quien mantenía fija su mira en el mar, no pudo resistirse y paso uno de sus brazos por su espalda, abrasándola calidamente.

-"Francis ya sabia de todo esto y también sabia que nunca aceptarían que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, por lo que durante esa aventura se casaron abordo y agradecieron que el capitán haya tomado de rehén a un cura de una iglesia. Cuando en la tribu se enteraron de esto, montaron el cólera, quería matar a tu padre pero nunca lo consiguieron, Cuando el Rey se entero que Mary estaba embarazada, ordeno que a tu madre la mantuvieran encerrada mientras duraba el embarazo y que tú al nacer te convirtieras en su sucesora y relevarían del cargo a Mary. Pero tu madre no quería el mismo destino para ti por lo que una noche logro huir y desde ese día no se sabia nada de ella ni de ti, hasta ahora".

-"E-Es por eso que ellos…".

-"Por eso se mostraron tan extraños contigo, porque creyeron que tu volvías a gobernar".

-"Por Dios". – y sin poder contenerse, comenzó a llorar. Se aferro al pecho de Sasuke mientras este le acariciaba el cabello. –"Primero me entero que mi vida a sido una farsa, luego que mi padre era pirata y ahora que mi madre fue obligada a separarse del hombre que amaba y gobernar una tribu".

-"Y ahora te enteras que tu padre deseaba que yo me casara contigo".

Sakura levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos incrédula. –"¿Qué?".

-"Queria que te encontrara, por que el siempre tuvo la certeza de que tu aun seguías con vida, y que te hiciera mi esposa".

La chica se sonrojo por la confesión que acababa de oír pero se armo de valor. –"¿Ahí algo mas de lo que me tenga que enterar?".

-"Ni te imaginas".

Se separo de el a una distancia prudente, se cruzo de brazos y lo miro acusadoramente. –"Pues te escucho".

-"No creo que sea el mejor momento".

-"A no, ya soltaste todo, ahora termina".

-"Creeme, no es un buen momento. Te prometo que te contare todo, pero primero enfoquémonos en buscar el tesoro de tu padre".

Bufo fastidiada y frunció el ceño. –"Ni pienses que me casare contigo".

Sasuke se sorprendió por la respuesta de la chica, pero luego sonrió arrogantemente y se cruzo de brazos al igual que ella. –"Lo prometí y deberías saber que no acostumbro a romper promesas".

-"No me casare con un hombre al que apenas conozco y no me ama".

-"Tenemos toda una vida para conocernos, _cielo"._- dijo recalcando burlonamente la ultima palabra.

-"Argg. Odio a los piratas".

-"Tu eres una".

-"No, no lo soy. Puede que sea hija de uno pero yo no".

-"Al casarte conmigo pasaras a serlo y ya estando navegando con ellos, te hace ser pirata".

-"Ya te dije, no me casare con alguien que no me ama".

-"¿Acaso tu me amas?".- le dijo en un leve susurro que a Sakura se le erizo la piel, le tembló el cuerpo y se sonrojo.

-"Y-Yo…B-Bueno yo". – Y la hacia tartamudear.

Sasuke se percato de las reacciones de la chica y sonrió. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, haciendo retroceder a cada paso, hasta que choco con el barandal. –"Responde Sakura. ¿Me amas?".

La chica no sabia que decir, si le decía que si, se vería demasiado patética y estaría arriesgándose a ser humillada pero si le decía que no, le estaría mintiendo y estaba mas que segura que el lo notaria y seria peor para ella.

-"Y-Yo…".

-"Capitan, lo necesitamos en el salón".- Shikamaru había parecido para salvar a la pelirosada de la situación.

Sasuke bufo molesto y le dirigió una última mirada a Sakura antes de bajar. –"De esta no te salvas, tendrás que responderme". – y se perdió en cubierta junto con Shikamaru quien tembló al ver la mirada que le dirigió el Capitán, al parecer había llegado en mal momento.

Sakura exhalo todo el aire que había estado aguantando. Y suspiro de nueva cuenta.

¿En que rayos se había metido? Pero por sobre todo¿Que diantres le diría a Sasuke la próxima vez?

* * *

19 de Diciembre del 2007

* * *

¿Y que paso? Resulto ser que el padre de Sakura, Francis, le hizo prometer a Sasuke que encontraría a Sakura y la haría su esposa y como Uchiha no rompe promesas, acepto gusto y más al ver y conocer a la pelirosada. Sakura no se lo tomo muy bien, que bah, la tomo por sorpresa, y mas con las noticias que le dijo acerca de su madre. 

Siento mucho la demora pero estoy en pro de cambio de casa y con lo de la mudanza no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar. Pero vez que tengo tiempo, me siento a escribir, ya tengo el próximo capitulo casi listo por lo que no me demorare mucho en subirlo.

Que alegría que les guste el fic, al principio no me convenció mucho pero veo que tuvo buen recibimiento. Y si, saque varias ideas de Piratas del Caribe y me inspiro en escribir cuando escucho mi disco de banda sonora. Bueno nos vemos en Próximo Capitulo. Sayonara.


	7. Capitulo VI

**Capitulo VI**

-

-

-

-

-

Luego de la conversación que tuvo con Sasuke, corrió a la habitación que compartía con Ino y se encerró allí. Quería evitar a toda costa encontrarse con el, no quería enfrentarlo y decirle lo que sentía. Cerró la puerta por dentro y se sentó en la cama, cuando sintió que goleaban, el corazón le dio un vuelco y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

-"Saku, somos Ino y Hinata".- al sentir la voz de la rubia se relajo en demasía. Salto de la cama y les abrió. Ino noto su nerviosismo y no dudo en preguntar. –"¿Te sientes bien?".

Sakura asintió y les dedico una sonrisa.

-"Pues no lo pareces". – dijo Hinata quien se había percatado del estado de la pelirosada.

-"Me entere de algo recién".

Ino atrajo a Sakura y Hinata a la cama y las 3 se sentaron para escuchar lo que tenia para decir la pelirosada.

-"¿Qué supiste?".

Trago saliva y trato de mantenerse serena y no explotar. –"Que Sasuke conocía a mi madre y que…… que le prometió a mi padre……casarse conmigo". – bajo la cabeza derrotada.

-"Ah, eso. Creí que era algo mas grave, por la cara que tenias".

-"Un momento. ¿Lo sabían?".

-"Pues claro Sakura-chan. Todos lo sabíamos".

-"Genial y yo, que soy la mas involucrada en todo esto, ni pizca de idea".- estaba indignada. Cualquiera en su situación lo estaría, se acaba de enterar que su padre tenia el sueño de verla casada con Sasuke. –"¿Y porque no me lo dijiste antes Ino?".

-"¿Y enfrentarme a la furia de Sasuke? No gracias. Además creo que es algo que te lo tendría que haber contado el y así lo hizo".

-"Por tu reacción, creo que no te a sentado bien la noticia".- dijo Hinata en tono conciliador y mirando a los ojos a Sakura quien negaba con la cabeza.

-"Para nada. No es que no me guste el tipo pero y apenas lo conozco".

-"Sasuke es una buena persona, un poco bruto, amargado y serio. Pero buena persona al fin y al cabo por algo te beso la otra noche".

-"¿Te beso?".

Sakura asintió avergonzada. Llevaba de conocer a Hinata solo algunas horas y ya sabía todo, pero no le molestaba. La chica parecía buena y de confianza. –"Lo hizo. Y ahora quiere que le responda si lo amo o no y ni idea que decirle. No quiero quedar patética delante de el".

-"Vamos por algo te pregunto. Será mejor que le digas la verdad, porque Sasuke notara que le estas mintiendo y será peor para ti".

Suspiro derrotada. Al final tendría que enfrentarlo y decirle que lo que sentía. Ya no había vuelta atrás y no podría evitarlo a menos que se lanzara al mar pero estaba segura que si hacia algo así, él seria capaz de ir a buscarla.

-

-

-

-----

-

-

-

-"Asi que al fin le contaste".- comentaba Ino, quien se encontraba sentada junto a Sasuke en uno de los escalones que daban al alcázar, mientras contemplaban el cielo estrellado de esa noche.

Suspiro para luego asentir. –"Aunque no lo tomo muy bien que digamos".

-"Solo se sorprendió, es todo. Piensa, se a enterado que toda su niñez fue una farsa. Yo también me sorprendería".

-"Supongo que tienes razón".- suspiro de nueva cuenta un tanto abatido para luego mirar con una expresión de burla a la rubia, quien lo miro interrogante.

-"¿Qué?".

-"¿Y como van las cosas con Kiba?".

Su rostro tomo un tono escarlata al instante y desvió la mirada en dirección contraria del moreno. –"Bien. Tan buenos amigos como siempre".

Soltó una pequeña risa. –"Buenos Amigos. Esa no te crees ni tu".

-"Venga que es verdad. Aparte Kiba es muy despistado o se hace pero nunca me ve como algo mas a futuro".

-"¿Y que esperas para decirle¿Acaso no te atreves¿Has perdido tu actitud?".- dijo riendo un poco y tratando de esquivas un golpe que iba directo a su brazo.

-"Baka. No es eso, aun mantengo mi actitud intacta pero con Kiba todo se me viene abajo".- miro el suelo un tanto compungida para luego ver a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido un una sonrisa de burla. –"Pues al menos lo reconozco, en cambio ahí algunos que no se atreven siquiera".

El aludido levanto una ceja, para luego sonreír con arrogancia. –"No tengo nada que confesar".

-"Si claro como no".- se estiro un poco y trato de librar las tensiones que tenia por todo su cuerpo que acarreaba desde pequeño por distintas situaciones que ha vivido. Medito un poco y recordó algo que le había dicho Francis antes de que este desapareciera. Ino se percato del leve estado de ensoñación del chico y decidió despertarlo.

-"¿Sasuke estas bien?".

-"Si, es solo que me preguntaba si Sakura habrá despertado ya el Don".

-"De eso mismo estuvimos hablando los chicos y yo cuando ustedes fueron por Hinata. Yo creo que aun no lo despierta pero es cosa de tiempo para que salga a la luz".- dijo sumamente convencida. –"¿Aun no le cuentas?".

-"No se si debería ser yo el que le confesara eso. Además no se como reaccionaria. Ya he dicho mucho por hoy".- noto que su amigo de la infancia estaba algo tenso por lo que le había confesado horas atrás a la pelirosada y decidió relajarlo un poco.

-"No te preocupes Sasuke. Ella si se casara contigo".- el chico la miro extrañado mientras esta se levantaba y emprendía camino hacia la habitación que compartía con Sakura y desde hoy con Hinata. Luego sonrió, el también sabia que ella terminaría casándose con el. Era cosa de tiempo, tan solo debía acostumbrarse a la idea. Sonrió para sus adentros sabiendo afortunado por la buena suerte que tuvo. Sakura era hermosa y tenia algo que a el lo hacia divagar y sentirse de una forma extraña, forma que nunca antes había sentido antes por otra mujer.

-

-

-

-------

-

-

-

-"Vamos Sakura, no puedes esconderte en la recamara para siempre".- le alentaba a salir de la habitación Hinata, mientras la pelirosada se tapaba con las sabanas hasta la cabeza y se negaba a salir.

-"Pues lo haré, ya veras que me quedare aquí hasta que esta aventura se termine".

-"Pero no puedes evadirlo".- dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba al lado de ella y le destapaba la cara. –"Era lo que tu padre quería y estoy segura que tu quieres lo mismo".

La pelirosada se quedo un momento pensativa, recordando que no sabía nada de su padre y lo que le habían contado era algunos fragmentos de su vida, supo que su madre había sido encerrada y obligada a dejarlo y ella no quería pasar por lo mismo. Si bien no sabía lo que sentía por Sasuke, tenía claro que le había tomado un cariño especial y que cada vez que lo tenía cerca lograba que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Pero de solo pensar confesarle todo esto a el, le subía la sangre a las mejillas y perdía cualquier valor que tuviera antes.

-"No saldré y no pueden obligarme".

La peliazul se paro de la cama sobresaltando a Sakura, frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos mirando fijamente a la pelirosa quien la miraba asombrada por su cambio de actitud.

-"Bien, me obligas a hacerlo".- se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. Sakura al momento se altero y no perdió tiempo en preguntar.

-"¿Dónde vas?".- dijo temerosa.

-"A buscar a Sasuke. Tal parece que va a ser el único que te saque de esta pieza y de paso aclaran las cosas". – y con esto salio de la recamara dejando a una asustada y nerviosa Sakura quien se escondía bajo las sabanas no sin antes asegurara el seguro de la puerta para que el pelinegro no pudiera entrar.

-"Y yo que creía que Hinata era mas tímida".

-

-

-

-----

-

-

-

Caminaba a paso decidió, buscando a Sasuke cuando se topo en el pasillo con Ino quien se dirigía a la recamara.

-"Ino. ¿Dónde vas?".

-"A la habitación".

-"No espera. Estoy buscando a Sasuke. ¿Lo has visto?".

-"Si vengo de hablar con el. Esta en la cubierta. ¿Qué paso?".

-"Necesito que saque a Sakura de esa habitación y parece que el es el único que puede hacerlo". – Ino sonrió con maldad contagiando a Hinata y las dos asintieron con la cabeza, dando a entender que era un muy buen plan para que así de una vez por todas esos dos arreglaran sus cosas y se confesaran todo. Así que las dos se dirigieron de vuelta a la cubierta por el pelinegro.

Lo encontraron en el mismo lugar en donde lo había dejado Ino. Sentado mirando el cielo sin nada mas que hacer.

Cuando el moreno sintió sus presencias sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y las miro. Paradas delante de el con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mirándolo fijamente.

-"¿Qué?".

-"Sasuke. Tiene que hacer que Sakura salga de esa recamara ahora ya".- ordeno Hinata con un tono de voz que no dejaba espacio para replicas.

-"¿Es que acaso no quiere salir?".

-"No y eso no es todo tampoco ha cenado".- dijo Ino para luego agregar. –"Ve y de paso arregla las cosas que tiene que arreglar con ella".

Suspiro derrotado, se puso de pie y paso entre las dos chicas emprendiendo el camino hacia la recamara de estas. Ahora si lograría que le respondiera con la verdad. Y no saldría de esa pieza sin contestar a su pregunta.

-"De seguro y mañana tenemos boda".- dijo Ino muy convencida.

-"¿No crees que es muy pronto? Quizás no fue buena idea decirle a Sasuke".- comento Hinata sintiéndose culpable por lo que le podría pasar a su nueva amiga.

-"Pues a ti te salio el carácter decidido".- y le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro a la peliazul que la tranquilizo.

-

-

-

----

-

-

-

Sakura se debatía entre si salir o quedarse en la recamara. Ino y Hinata tenían razón, no podía permanecer para siempre encerrada durante todo el viaje y tenia que hablar con Sasuke. Aunque aun no tenia claro lo que sentía por el. Pero sabía que era mucho más que cariño. Tampoco quería parecer patética al confesarle todo y que el se burlara de sus sentimientos. Tan sumergida en sus pensamientos se encontraba que dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar como tocaban la puerta.

Escondiéndose mas entre las sabanas, grito. –"Ino, ya dije que no voy a salir".

-"Abre la puerta Sakura".- se escucho una voz conocida del otro lado que sobresalto a la pelirosada.

-"¿Sasuke¿Qué quieres?".

-"Que abras esta maldita puerta".

-"No"

-"Abrela o la tiro y sabes perfectamente que soy capaz".

La chica se estremeció, sabia que su amenaza era cierta pero de todas formas no iba a abrir. Se escondió entre las sabanas y dejo que el moreno siguiera tocando.

Se canso de todo el show. –"Bien, tu lo pediste".- y de una sola patada, abrió la puerta. Al entrar se encontró con que la pelirosada estaba bajo las sabanas sin asomarse nada. La escena le causo cierta ternura pero se puso firme y pesco de una de las puntas la sabana y las retiro completas, descubriendo así a la pelirosada que estaba acurrucada y tapándose con los brazos la cara.

-"Levantate".

-"No quiero".

-"Vamos no seas chiquilina. Ahora levántate y sal de esta habitación".- la toma de uno de los brazos y la paro de la cama de un solo tirón.

-"¿Por qué no me dijiste todo desde un principio?".- pregunto con la cabeza gacha y voz tímida.

-"¿Qué cosa?".- sabia a lo que se refería pero quería que fuera ella quien se lo digiera.

-"Todo. Lo de mi madre, lo de mi padre. Todo".

-"¿Y lo de nuestro casamiento?".- dijo en tono divertido al ver la reacción de la chica, que se sonrojo al instante y asintió con la cabeza. –"Porque no era nada de fácil. Ya vez como reaccionaste ahora. Si te hubiera dicho desde un principio¿Cómo lo hubieras tomado? No em conocías para nada".

-"Supongo que mal".- murmuro débilmente y algo arrepentida de su comportamiento anterior. –"Lo siento".

-"¿Qué sientes?".

-"Haberme portado como lo hice. Si quieres cumplir con tu promesa, yo no tengo inconvenientes en ello".

-"Eso quiere decir que si te vas a casar conmigo".- dijo con un tono arrogante y que denotaba victoria.

La chica asintió y se sonrojo aun más de lo que estaba, decidida a cumplir con el sueño de su padre. Sasuke sonrió. –"Bien pero aun no me has contestado a lo que te pregunte antes". – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura al instante lo miro a la cara y haciéndose la desentendida pregunto. –"¿Qué cosa?".

-"Si acaso tu me amas".

La pelirosa frunció en ceño, cruzo los brazos y desvió su mirada. –"Pues no pienso decírtelo tampoco". – y dándole un leve empujoncito con las manos lo tiro en la cama y ella aprovecho para dirigirse a la puerta, ya allí, se giro hacia el y le saco la lengua, para luego perderse por el pasillo.

Sasuke bufo molesto pero a la vez entretenido por la reacción de la pelirosa. Y luego salio de la habitación profiriendo casi en suspiro. –"Hmp. Molesta".

-

-

-

----

-

-

-

-"¿Dónde se habrá metido Hinata? Dijo que iba y volvía y hace media hora que la espero".- se quejaba Ino mientras miraba el océano tranquilo de esa noche.

-"¿Qué haces aun de pie Ino?".- pregunto Kiba quien había llegado hace segundos atrás y había visto a la rubia quejarse por algo que no alcanzo a percibir. –"¿No deberías estar durmiendo?".

-"Kiba. ¿Qué haces aquí?".- dijo Ino sorprendida por la reciente aparición del chico.

-"Creo que yo te pregunte primero".

-"Pues, espero a Hinata".

-"Dudo mucho que venga. Hace algunos minutos la vi conversando con Naruto muy entretenida".

-"Esa Hinata. Ni modo, tendré que irme a dormir de una vez".- dijo la rubia haciendo ademán de irse pero fue detenida por Kiba, quien la tomo de un brazo, haciéndola voltear quedando frente a el y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, sorprendiendo a Ino, quien lo miraba incrédula.

-"¿P-Porque fue eso?".- pregunto mientras ponía la yema de sus dedos sobre sus labios y un tinte rojizo adornaba sus mejillas haciéndola ver delicada y demasiado tierna para los ojos de Kiba.

-"Hace tiempo que quería hacerlo".- dijo el castaño dirigiendo su mirada al mar para luego suspirar y armarse de valor para confesar todo de una vez. –"Desde hace años que te amo y hoy por fin puedo decírtelo sin sentir pena".

-"Kiba, yo...".

-"No tienes que decirme nada. No es necesario, con tal de que tú sepas lo que siento es más que suficiente. Y si no me correspondes, esta bien, lo entiendo pero…".- mas no pudo continuar por que Ino lo callo, dándole un suave beso en los labios para luego sonreírle.

-"Yo también siento lo mismo por ti, tonto. Es mas creo que te amo demasiado".

Kiba sonrió contento y volvio a besarla para luego abrazarla por al cintura y besar su cuello. –"Me alegra saberlo".

-

-

-

----

-

-

-

-"Vamos Hinata. Solo uno".- insistía el rubio quien tenia acorralada a la peliazul entre el y la pared. La chica le corría una y otra vez la cara y le daba negativas que Naruto no quería aceptar.

-"No Naruto. Ni un solo beso".- decía tajantemente, mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre.

-"¿Quisieras dejar de acosar a mi prima?".- dijo Neji, molesto por la escena que acababa de ver, llegando justo a tiempo para rescatar a Hinata.

Al instante, Naruto, soltó a Hinata y esta dándole un leve golpe en el brazo se fue de allí, no sin antes agradecerle su primo el haber llegado y haciéndole burlas a Naruto.

-"Vamos Neji. No creerías que yo fuera capaz de acosar a tu prima".- dijo el rubio tratando de salvar la situación, pero no consiguió nada, ya que el chico lo miraba serio y sin expresión alguna.

-"Si, te creo capaz. O acaso no recuerdas que la vez pasada, por estar molestándola, termino casi muerta".

Naruto palideció y rió nerviosamente rascándose la cabeza. –"¿Sigues enojado por eso? Sabes que fue sin intención".

-"Pues tu deber era cuidarla y ya sabemos que no lo hiciste muy bien que digamos".- se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia su recamara, seguido por Naruto quien le explicaba el asunto y pedía una y otra vez disculpas por lo ocurrido.

-

-

-

-----

-

-

-

Sakura caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos de aquel barco que en menos de 1 mes se había convertido en su hogar. Esta molesta, le había dicho a Sasuke que no tenia problemas con cumplir los deseo de su padre y el muy borde la asaltaba con la preguntita que había estado evitando desde hace mucho. "¿Me amas?". Bufo enojada, sin percatarse d el apersona que venia frente a ella, chocando rotundamente.

-"Auch. Lo siento Hinata. No me fijaba por donde venia".- dijo la peli rosa luego de levantarse del suelo, sobarse la zona adolorida y ayudar a la peli azul a ponerse en pie.

-"No te preocupes. Yo andaba por las misma".

Casi al mismo tiempo, bufaron enojadas y lanzaron al aire un comentario acertado.

-"Hombres".

-

-

-

* * *

Los siento, Lo siento, Lo siento….Se que me demore un montón en actualizar, pero no saben lo que es mudarse y tener que esperar que traigan de vuelta tu PC. Es medio corto este capitulo, pero juro que el próximo será largo, para compensar la espera y no me demorare tanto. 


End file.
